Please Remember Me
by yehetohorat794
Summary: Luhan yang sangat ingin merasakan cinta mendatangi cafe Bubble Tea, tempat kesukaannya dan saksi bertemunya kembali Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan masih tak mengingat Sehun, dan Sehun masih saja berusaha untuk membuat ingatan Luhan pulih. Sehun akan terus berusaha mengembalikan Luhannya. HUNHAN Pair. (Slight kaisoo,chanbaek,and other exo official couples) (Genderswitch!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1**

"Luhannie... ayolah, kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja.. tak lama kok.. hanya sekitaran 15 menit.. ayolah.. aku sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan nya, jebal Luhannie.."

Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun memohon pada sahabatnya ini. Dan tak pernah menyerah. Dia terus saja mengatakan hal seperti itu sembari mengguncang-guncangkan lengan sahabatnya ini. Sedangkan sang pemilik lengan hanya memutar matanya malas. Yang benar saja, Dia cepat-cepat pulang dari kantor hanya untuk menghabiskan hari nya di kasur kesukaannya, dengan kata lain, dia sekarang sangat lelah dengan urusan sekolah dan ingin beristirahat. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia sepertinya memang harus mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam setelah melihat sahabatnya di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku lelah, Baekhyun.. Kau bisa mengajak Kyungsoo.. Aku sungguh ingin tidur, " kalimat itu terlontar dari Xi Luhan, sang pemilik lengan tadi.

"Dia sedang kencan, Luhannie.. Jebal Luhannie... Aku berjanji akan mentraktir mu Bubble tea nanti.. aku berjanji.."

Mata Xi Luhan langsung membulat seketika. Mendengar kata "Bubble tea" membuat mood nya naik drastis. Dia memang yeoja penggila Bubble Tea. Tak ada hari yang terlewatkan tanpa Bubble tea. minuman manis yang sangat disukai oleh semua kalangan. Lansia, Dewasa, Remaja, Anak-anak, Balita, semua menyukainya.

"Benarkah?" ujar Xi Luhan memastikan

"Aku tak akan mengingkari janji ku, Luhannie, jika kau mau menemani ku.." ucap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Baiklah.. Kau keluar sebentar dari kamar ku.. aku akan mengganti baju" pinta Luhan.

"arraesso Luhannie.. Kau memang yang terbaik.." ucap Baekhyun gembira sampai-sampai mencubit pipi kanan dan kiri Luhan sangat kuat.

"aiisshh... Appo.." kesal Luhan lalu melempar Baekhyun dengan bantal. Tapi lemparannya meleset sebab incarannya itu langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengganti baju nya dengan sweater bewarna peach dan rok pendek diatas lutut yang senada dengan atasannya. Dia mengambil dompet mungil nya serta Handphone nya lalu memasukkan nya ke dalam tas kecil yang cukup untuk menyimpan barang-barang nya yang tadi itu.

Setelah memakai sedikit parfume, dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang menonton.

"Kajja.. kita berangkat Baekhyun-ah.." ujar Luhan keluar dari apartemennya lalu disusul oleh Baekhyun. setelah mengunci apartemennya dengan cara mengetikkan password, mereka langsung pergi menuju parkiran, dimana mobil Baekhyun di parkirkan..

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Gomawo Baekhyun-ah.." ujar Luhan girang sambil menyeruput bubble tea kesukaannya. Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya,

"Gomawo Luhannie... aku sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabt seperti mu.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit. lagi. pipi kenyal milik Luhan.

"Ne.. oh ya.. bukannya tadi kau bilang kau ada janji dengan Park Chanyeol? kau bilang janjinya jam 5. ini sudah jam 5 kurang.." cerca Luhan. Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat seketika, seakan mau keluar, ditambah lagi ,mulutnya yang menganga. Luhan merasa tawanya akan meledak melihat wajah idiot Baekhyun.

"OMONA! Aku lupa! Aah.. Mianhae Luhannie.. aku tak bisa mengantar kan mu kembali ke apartemen mu.. aku buru-buru Luhannie. Mian-" "Yasudah Baekhyun-ah.. cepat.. sebelum jam 5. aku tak apa.." potong Luhan..

"Aaah.. kau memang yang terbaik Luhannie.. Aku duluan ya.. pay pay" ujar Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju mobilnya.

Luhan menatap kepergian Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sluuurpp.. slurrpp.." begitu lah suara hisapan Luhan pada sedotan Bubble tea nya. Dia belum mau pulang ke apartemennya. Entahlah, malas saja.

Dia masih saja duduk termagu di dalam kios Bubble tea itu.

tak ada yang dilakukannya. hanya melamun.

Dan itu adalah salah satu hobby gadis yang berumur 23 tahun ini.

Percayalah, dengan poni sebatas keningnya, dan rambut hitam panjang lurus serta tubuh mungil nya, kau akan melihatnya sebagai remaja berusia 15 tahun. Sangat berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Matanya yang agak besar tapi tidak sebesar mata Kyungsoo itu seperti memancarkan kilauan dari ujung matanya, membuatnya semakin indah, ditambah lagi hidungnya yang pas untuk bentuk wajahnya yang sedikit bulat. bibir nya juga pink cerah tanpa lipstick membuatnya semakin menawan. Dia sempurna. Sungguh.

Dia kelahiran 20 April 1990. Di lahirkan di China. Orang tua nya kini berada di China. Alasannya dia tak berada bersama orang tua nya yaitu karena dia ingin hidup mandiri. tak seperti Kakak nya yang betah dan sangat manja disana. Sangat berbeda dengan adiknya yang sudah bisa mencari uang untuk kehidupannya sendiri.

Dia mempunyai 2 orang sahabat. mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka memasuki Junior High School. setidaknya itulah yang diingatnya. Namanya Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun. Kedua temannya ini memang sudah mempunyai pasangan. berbeda dengan yeoja berwajah Baby- face ini. Dia bahkan tak pernah pacaran. Dia bahkan tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Bagi nya cinta itu adalah keluarga. Tapi jangan bilang kalau dia belum pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta. Entah sudah berapa banyak pernyataan cinta yang sudah dia dapat semenjak sekolah sampai dia kerja. Ada yang lisan maupun tulisan. Seperti contohnya Lee Im Soo sang senior yang sangat terkenal dan bahkan mempunyai lautan fans sebelum dia menjadi artis. Dia menyatakan cintanya di depan semua siswa saat acara prom night. Tapi, lagi-lagi mendapatkan jawaban "TIDAK" dari mulut Luhan. Padahal sudah seromantis itu.

Dia memang bahagia. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia sendiri merasakan kesepian dan hampa sekaligus dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Dia sebenarnya ingin mencintai seseorang, Dia ingin merasakan debaran-debaran aneh yang sering diceritakan 2 sahabatnya itu kepadanya, Dia juga ingin mempunnyai seseorang yang siap sedia merengkuhnya hangat di dalam pelukannya. Tapi, sampai sekarang, dia belum menemukan orang yang cocok. Dia seperti menunggu seseorang yang sampai sekarang tak pernah dikenalnya. Ralat. Sampai sekarang yang belum di ingatnya. Dia merasa bahwa dia kehilangan, bukan sesuatu yang tidak penting, melainkan yg paling penting. Tapi dia lupa apakah itu.

2 sahabat nya bahkan sudah berulang-ulang kali berusaha mengenalkannya dengan pria yang baik, dan juga tampan, tapi, Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua pria yang mereka kenalkan. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Agassh_i?" tanya seorang pelayan pada Luhan yang tadi memang memanggilnya.

"Ah.. Ne.. aku ingin Cake Strawberry dengan satu lagi Bubble tea rasa coklat." ucapnya sambil melihat wajah sang pelayan. untuk sejenak, dia terhanyut dalam mata elang milik si pelayan. Dia seperti mengenal tatapan elang pemuda ini.

'_Tampan'_ lirih nya dalam hati. Baru kali ini lah Luhan mengakui ketampanan seseorang. Dia seperti mengenal wajah sang pelayan ini. Tapi dia segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Sang pelayan sedikit tersenyum lalu berkata, "Baiklah.." lalu berjalan pergi ke dapur cafe.

Luhan menatap punggung pelayan tadi yang mulai menjauh. Dia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan Tab nya, dan membuka lembar kerja baru. dia mulai mengerjakan sisa kerjaannya di kantor.

setelah 5 menit, sang pelayang membawa pesanan Luhan yang sekarang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ini pesanan anda,_ agasshi_. Selamat menikmati.." ucapnya ramah lalu sedikit tersenyum, dan meninggalkan Luhan yang tidak sadar akan kedatangan sang pelayan tadi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan Luhan masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dia nyaman mengerjakan pekerjaannya disini. Dan kios Bubble tea ini juga mau tutup. Tinggal beberapa pelayan yang mesih tertinggal disitu, salah satunya pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Luhan tadi.

"Apakah dia mengerjakan PR nya? Banyak sekali PR nya, dari siang tadi sampai malam begini PR nya itu belum siap juga, pasti dia anak pintar di sekolahnya." ujar pelayan yang bernama Kim Jih Hae menatap Luhan yang masih serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau salah, Jin-ah. Dia sudah kerja. Umurnya 24 tahun pada bulan april." ujar Oh Sehun. ya, nama pelayan bermata elang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Dia tanpa sadar telah mengucapkan hal itu

"Mwo!? Kerja?! ah.. tidak mungkin Sehun-ah.. kau liat saja badannya, dia pasti masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Lagi pula, dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" pekiknya Jin Hae

"Kau tak percaya? silahkan kau tanya padanya."ujar Sehun sambil menopang tangannya di atas meja. Dia menghiraukan pertanyaan Jin Hae tadi.

"Baiklah.." ucap Jin sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan.

'_tak banyak yang berubah,Lulu.. Bogosshippeo' _lirih Sehun dalam hati.

"Hai adik kecil, ini sudah malam, dan kami ingin tutup. jika kau mau menyelesaikan PR mu, sebaiknya kau kerjakan di rumah mu saja. Karena, tidak mungkin kan, jika kami menunggu mu sampai PR nya selesai. memangnya, apa PR mu? Aku jago dalam Matematika." ujar Jin bohong. Tidak. Dia bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang matematika. Luhan hanya menatap pria itu bingung, '_adik kecil? PR?' _lirih Luhan dalam hati.

"_Mianhamnida,_aku akan segera pulang. Tapi anda perlu tahu, umurku akan menjadi 24 tahun bulan april nanti. Dan aku sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis,

'_senyuman mu bahkan masih semanis itu..' _batin Sehun lagi.

"Aaah... Mianhamnida.. Berarti yang dikatak-" ucapan Jin Hae terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sehun langsung membekap mulutnya. Sambil menunjukkan senyuman tanpa dosa nya, dia menggaruk tenguk nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "aah.. Mianhamnida.. jangan mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia sedang mabuk" ucap nya sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya. Jin hae langsung menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang tadi berada di mulutnya. "Justru dia yang harusnya tak kau dengarkan, aku tidak mabuk!" kesal Jin Hae. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, melihat perilaku 2 _namja _tampan yang berkelakuan abstrak ini di depannya.

"Tak apa. Nama ku Xi Luhan." ucap Luhan meperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

'_Dia masih belum mengingatku. Lulu, kita sudah saling mengenal 10 tahun yang lalu' _batin Sehun kecewa tapi tetap saja tangannya terulur untuk menyambut tangan Luhan.

"_Ne, __Jo__neun _Oh Sehun _imnida_" ujar Sehun sambil menjabat tangan Luhan lalu dengan enggan dia melepaskannya.

"Baiklah Luhan-ah, nama ku Kim Jin Hae.." ujar Jin Hae sambil menundukkan badannya 90O lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"_ \- ipsul wae chu- dalkomhage chu- onmone nan himi pullyeo, naega—" _Handphone Jin Hae berbunyi dan seketika Jin hae langsung menjauh dari 2 orang itu sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

Rasanya tawa Luhan akan meledak seketika begitu mendengar ringtone seorang namja yang tampan tadi. bagaimana bisa seorang namja sepertinya mengatur nada panggilannya dengan lagu Mr._Chu_ ? '_Apakah dia seorang gay?' _batin Luhan geli.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam.." Ucap Sehun sambil menyandeng ransel nya.

"Aah.. _Ne? _Hmm.. aku akan pulang.." ucap Luhan sambil mebereskan barang-barang nya yang sedikit berserakkan di meja.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Kalau aku boleh tau.. Aah.. _mianhae_ aku menanyakan hal seperti itu, aku tak bermaksud, _mianhae mianhae_.." ucap Sehun salah tingkah karena Luhan terus menatapnya. Dia penasaran apakah Luhan masih tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu. "Tak apa Sehun-ah.. aku tinggal di Apartemen di jalan Gwangdourung." ucap Luhan. "Apartemen yang ada di dekat supermarket itu?" tanya Sehun

"_Ne.. _Kau kenal?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja.. Aku baru pindah kesana tadi pagi. Aku langsung pergi pagi-pagi dan tak sempat menyapa tetangga ku." ucap Sehun sumringah. Dia tak menyangka bahwa dia akan tinggal bersama Luhan. bukan.. bukan tinggal bersama tetapi yang pasti dia akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Luhan. seperti dulu lagi.

"Jadi kau yang akan menempati kamar 203? kamar yang berada di depan kamar ku?" ucap Luhan bersemangat. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat bersemangat yang tadinya dia lelah.

"kau tinggal di nomor 202?" ujar Sehun dengan nada yang dibuatnya, ehem, se biasa mungkin.

"_Ne.. _Semoga kau akan betah, Sehun-ah" balas Luhan lalu memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

Mereka kini sedang berada di bus.

Ya, karena tadi dia ditinggal oleh Baekhyun, jadi dia harus pulang sendiri.

Mereka? Yap, akhirnya mereka memutuskan pulang bersama, dan memilih naik bus.

karena tempat duduk yang penuh, mereka memutuskan untuk berdiri sambil berpegangan pada besi yang menggantung di atas mereka. mereka berdiri besebelahan. Luhan sedikit mendongak, dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang begitu tampan dengan rambut yang bewarna coklat gelap itu. Dia seperti mengenal pria yang lebih tinggi dari nya ini. Tapi, dia lupa dimana. Dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat nya lagi, dan sakit kepala yang luar biasa lah yang di dapatnya. tangan kirinya berganti menjadi menggantung pada pegangan tadi, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya kini memijat-mijat nya kepalanya pelan. Entah kenapa, dia seperti ini jika ingin mengingat masa lalu nya.

"Lulu- maksudku Luhan.. kau kenapa? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir karena badan Luhan yang sempat nimbrung ke Badannya.

"Aku tak apa, Sehun-ah.. Uhmm.. Hun?"

"Ya?"

"A-apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. sedangkan kepalanya mulai kembali seperti biasanya.

"Uhm.. A-Ani.. Ku rasa tak pernah.. Aku baru mengenal mu sekarang." Bohong! Sehun bahkan sudah pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup nya dulu. tapi itu dulu.

"Ah.. begitu.." sedikit nada kecewa teralun dari mulut Luhan saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu Sehun-ah.. _Jaljayo" _ucap Luhan sedikit tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam pintu apartemennya. Jantung nya berdegup kencang. berdiri dengan jarak yang sedikit dengan Sehun menimbulkan efek tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Jantung nya berdegup sangat cepat. Dan sesekali, pipi nya panas saat mengingat wajah sehun. 'Apa-apaan ini' batinnya dalam hati,

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya, tanpa mengganti baju nya, dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur bewarna "light blue" itu. Dan tak lama, dia mulai terbang ke dunia alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"Lulu! Berhenti lah! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Teriak seorang remaja laki-laki yang umurnya 15 tahun itu sambil mengejar seorang remaja perempuan yang lari jauh di depannya.

"Menjelaskannya?! Menjelaskan apa!? Kau menganggap ku apa,eoh? Yeoja mu? Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu ku tentang kepindahan mu! Kau kira aku siapa!?" Lirih yeoja itu dengan nada meninggi, dia masih terus saja berlari.

"Lulu! Tolong! Berhentilah! Jalanan licin lu!" Pekik namja itu dibelakangnya. Lagi-lagi dia menghiraukannya,

Ya,jalanan di seoul memang sedang licin karena salju. Korea selatan memang sedang dalam musim dingin.

"Aku tak peduli!" Kali ini yeoja itu berteriak menjawab namja itu. Air matanya kian menderas, hingga mata nya buram dan sedikit kabur, tak sengaja, dia menginjak batu dan dikarenakan jalanan licin, dia tergelincir dan kepalanya mengenai bongkahan batu tadi, darah mengalir dari kepala bagian belakangnya, dia tak sadarkan diri.

"LULU!" Teriak namja itu histeris lalu berlari kearahnya, matanya segera berair dan mengeluarkan air mata, "Lu! Bangun! Mian sayang, aku salah.. Bangunlah.." Ujar namja itu histeris sambil menepuk-nepukkan pipi yeoja itu, tak mendapat respon, dia langsung menggendong yeoja itu, darah bergelimang di baju seragamnya,

Dia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo!^^ nama ku Gilga. Sedikit perkenalan, aku Gilga dari medan^^

Mian kalo ff nya jelek,atau gaje, aku masih newbie, ini juga ff pertama ku.. Jadi maklumin ya :')

Ff murni dari otak sy sendiri :')

Sedangkan cast nya hanya milik Tuhan^^

Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak,ne :) jebal, aku butuh masukkan dan support, supaya semangat lanjutinnya. Kalau review nya banyak, insya allah aku update nya cepet-cepet.. :) terakhir, gomawo yang mau baca^^

Pay-pay!^O^


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lulu! Berhenti lah! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!"_

_Teriak seorang remaja laki-laki yang umurnya_

_15 tahun itu sambil mengejar seorang remaja_

_perempuan yang lari jauh di depannya._

_"Menjelaskannya?! Menjelaskan apa!? Kau_

_menganggap ku apa,eoh? Yeoja mu? Kau_

_bahkan tak memberi tahu ku tentang_

_kepindahan mu! Kau kira aku siapa!?" Lirih_

_yeoja itu dengan nada meninggi, dia masih_

_terus saja berlari._

_"Lulu! Tolong! Berhentilah! Jalanan licin lu!"_

_Pekik namja itu dibelakangnya. Lagi-lagi dia_

_menghiraukannya,_

_Ya,jalanan di seoul memang sedang licin_

_karena salju. Korea selatan memang sedang_

_dalam musim dingin._

_"Aku tak peduli!" Kali ini yeoja itu berteriak_

_menjawab namja itu. Air matanya kian_

_menderas, hingga mata nya buram dan sedikit_

_kabur, tak sengaja, dia menginjak batu dan_

_dikarenakan jalanan licin, dia tergelincir dan_

_kepalanya mengenai bongkahan batu tadi,_

_darah mengalir dari kepala bagian_

_belakangnya, dia tak sadarkan diri._

_"LULU!" Teriak namja itu histeris lalu berlari_

_kearahnya, matanya segera berair dan_

_mengeluarkan air mata, "Lu! Bangun! Mian_

_sayang, aku salah.. Bangunlah.." Ujar namja itu_

_histeris sambil menepuk-nepukkan pipi yeoja_

_itu, tak mendapat respon, dia langsung_

_menggendong yeoja itu, darah bergelimang di_

_baju seragamnya,_

_Dia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Please... Remember Me

Title : Please.. Remember me

Author : luluhanbyun

Rate : T

Maincasts : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

Pairing : Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : Romance gagal :v

(Warning! : typo persebaran, romance gak jadi, cerita gaje, genderswitch!)

.

.

.

.

"Haahh...haaahh..." Ujar luhan terengah saat bangun dari tidurnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun.

"Mimpi itu lagi." Hela Luhan. Ya, entah sudah berapa kali dia memimpikan tentang dua orang remaja itu.

Dan mimpinya selalu berakhir dengan rasa penasaran yang mendalam.

"Siapa mereka.." Gumannya pada diri nya sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka.." Batinnya.

Dia lalu mengambil Handphone nya yang berada di bawah bantalnya,

Tangannya mulai mengetikkan nomor, lalu menekan "Diall"

"Yeobboseo.." Ujar seorang wanita disana,

"Eomma.." Ucap Luhan sedikit bahagia mendengar suara eomma nya,

"Luhannie? Ada apa,nak.. Kau merindukan Eomma?" Goda eommanya sambil nyengir,

"Tentu saja aku merindukan eomma.."

"Tentu saja, itu pasti.. Ada apa,nak? Malam malam begini kau menelepon.. Pasti ada sesuatu kan?"

"Ne, eomma.. Aku mimpi lagi"

"Mimpi lagi?" Tanya eomma nya lembut, "mimpi namja dan yeoja itu lagi?" Ulang eomma nya

"Ne Eomma.. Tapi tadi di mimpi ku, yeoja itu jatuh dan kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.."

Eomma nya tertegun mendengarnya. Jelas saja! Dia sudah tau akan cerita ini.

"Waah~ seperti cerita besambung ya Hannie.." Canda eomma nya,

"Eommaa.." Rengek luhan yang memang sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Sudahlah hannie. Ini hanya mimpi.. Kau tenang saja, kembalilah tidur, dan pikirkan hal-hal yang menarik.." Ujar eomma nya lembut,

"Hufft.. Ne eomma.." Pasrah Luhan.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam,ne? Jaljayo.. Saranghae.." Ucap eomma nya lembut

"Ne eomma.. Nado Saranghae" ucap luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Luhan meletakkan handphone nya ke atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu kembali tidur. Seperti yang disuruh eomma nya.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Annyeong Luhan-ssi.." Ujar seseorang dibelakang luhan,

Luhan agak terkejut, tapi, dengan cepat dia dapat menstabilkan detakan jantungnya setelah melihat seorang namja yang sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitamnya, dan juga celana hitamnya. _'Tampan.." _Batin Luhan.

"Ah.. A-annyeong.. Sehun-ah.. Jangan terlalu formal.. Panggil saja Luhan.." Ucap Luhan lalu menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah.. Luhan.." Ucap sehun lalu memasang password apartemennya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Aku? Aku bekerja.. " Jawab Luhan

"Bekerja? Kalau boleh tau,kau bekerja dimana?"

"Uhmm.. Aku bekerja sebagai staff / pengurus perpustakaan di Junior High School ku.."

_'Dia bekerja di perpustakaan sekolah kami dulu? Aisshh.. Pasti banyak siswa yang meliriknya!' _Batin Sehun kesal.

"Kau? Bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya nya pada Sehun

"Aku? Aku hari ini bekerja shift sore.. Jadi sekarang aku tak ada jadwal apa-apa.. Aku akan berjalan-jalan menjelajah Seoul.. Aku baru pindah dari Amerika. Aku sempat tinggal disini sampai aku duduk di Junior Hight School. Lalu aku pindah ke amerika karena pekerjaan orang tua ku, dan semalam, aku kembali lagi ke sini, dan bekerja di caffe orang tua ku." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan serius mendengarkan, sambil mengangguk-ngangguk kan kepalanya lucu.

"Aku berbicara terlalu banyak,ya? Haha.. Mian.." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa kecil,

"Ah.. Tidak Sehun-ah.. Kau tak perlu meminta ma- tunggu! Caffe orang tua mu?" Pekik Luhan

"N-ne.. Orang tua ku.."

"Wow.. Kalau begitu aku bisa diskon dong?" Goda Luhan sambil tertawa, Sehun ikut tertawa, bukan karena lelucon Luhan.

Melainkan karena melihat tawa Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak kenapa-kenapa jika aku ada disini,?" Tanya Sehun sedikit takut,

Yap, karena jadwal sehun yang kosong, dan dia yang lupa dengan jalanan Seoul. Luhan menawarkan bantuannya untuk menjadi guide nya Sehun, dia akan mengajak sehun berkeliling tapi setelah shift nya selesai.

Tentu saja Sehun menerimanya..

"Tak apa.. Tenang saja.. Guru-guru juga tak akan marah jika melihat mu disini, sebelumnya aku juga pernah mengajak teman ku" ucap luhan sambil mengecek list buku yang sudah dikembalikan.

"Teman mu? Apa itu namja?" Tanya sehun datar. Dia tiba-tiba kesal mendengar penuturan luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ujar Luhan sambil menatap wajah Sehun,

_Deg..deg..deg.. _Jantung Luhan berdetak abnormal lagi.

_'Tidak! Jangan sekarang!' _Batin luhan lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari sehun,

"Uhm... Sehun, bisa kah kau disini sebentar? Aku mau ke toilet.." Ucap Luhan lalu bangkit berdiri. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sehun, dia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju toilet.

"Aah.. Dimana noona itu tadii?" Gerutu seorang namja yang masuk ke perpustakaan bersama seorang namja lain.

"Harusnya kau lebih cepat, Hyuk.." Ujar temannya,

"Mohon maaf,tapi bisa kah kalian tenang? Ini perpustakaan." Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Aah.. Mianhamnida.." Ujar mereka berdua lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Sudah.. Berikan saja padanya.." Saran teman namja itu,

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada pilihan lain,hyuk.." Bisik teman namja itu lagi.

"Baiklah.."

Sehun yang mendengar bisikan mereka hanya pura-pura menganggap mereka tak ada.

"Ah.. Mianhamnida, tapi, apakah bisa aku menitip ini pada mu dan memberikannya pada Luhan noona?" Ujar namja itu sambil memberikan sepucuk surat pada Sehun.

Sehun memandang tajam namja itu dan surat itu bergantian.

"Baiklah" ucap sehun singkat lalu menerima surat itu.

"Gamshamida.." Ujar namja itu dan temannya serempak lalu keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

Sehun membuka kasar surat itu,

_Annyeong Luhan noona.._

_Aku adalah seorang murid_

_Yang pernah kau ceramahi :)_

_Kau pasti kenal dengan ku,_

_Aku Choi Min Hyuk._

_Terimakasih atas nasehat mu kemarin,_

_Luhan noona.._

_Tapi bisakah aku meminta pada mu?_

_Aku ingin dinasehati dengan mu setiap saat_

_Aku ingin mendapat perhatian mu, _

_Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi lebih baik.._

_Aku memang masih di Junior High School,_

_Tapi, maukah noona menjadi pacar ku?_

_Aku menyukai noona._

_Saranghamnida, Xi Luhan noona.._

_From : Choi Min Hyuk ( IX - 6 )_

_"_What the-!? Dia bahkan masih di JHS ! Dia berani mengutarakan perasaannya?! Nappeun Namja!" Kesal sehun lalu meremas kertas itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya,

Tak berselang, yeoja yang dipanggil luhan itu keluar dari toilet,

"Apakah tadi ada yang datang? Aku dengar tadi seperti ada suara.." Ujar Luhan lalu kembali duduk di samping sehun,

"Anio. Tak ada siapa-siapa" ujar sehun ketus, luhan yang merasakan perubahan sifat sehun hanya terus menatap wajah sehun.

"Wae?" Tanyanya pada Luhan

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya luhan singkat. Matanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa.." Ujar sehun acuh tak acuh

"Jangan berbohong. Kau kenapa?" Tanya luhan lagi.

_'Kau masih begini lu.. Masih pemaksa.. Aku menyukai nya' _batin sehun,

"Aku tak apa lu.. Aku hanya... Kesal" ujar sehun mulai kembali ke nada biasanya.

"Kesal? Kesal kenapa? Ah.. Mian, aku bukan bermaksud untuk ingin mengetahui masalah pri-"

"Aku kesal karena seorang namja tadi ingin mengutarakan perasaan nya pada seseorang yang masih ku cintai" ucap sehun jujur. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mata luhan,

Kata-kata sehun seperti membuat hati luhan hancur. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sangat sakit mendengarnya.

"Oh.." Ujarnya singkat lalu kembali menggeluti pekerjaannya. Dia bahkan bingung mau menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

"Wah.. Daebaak.." Ujar sehun terperangah saat melewati Cheonggyecheon. Matanya terus melihat air mancur yang terus mengalir. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sehun ini,

"Luhan, bisakah kita berfoto?" Tanya sehun hati-hati dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh luhan, sehun memberikan handphone nya lalu luhan menerimanya, lalu luhan menyentuk ikon kamera,

"Hana.. Dul.. Se-"

"Ige mwo ya!" Pekik luhan terkejut saat sehun tiba-tiba menariknya ke sampingnya,

"Kan aku sudah bilang.. Kita berfoto.. Bukan aku sendiri.. Hana.. Dul.. " Sehun memberi penjedaan saat melihat Luhan yang menatap kamera sambil tersenyum sangat manis,

"Set" ujar sehun pelan lalu menyentuh ikon capture.

"Lihat..lihatt.." Luhan merengek lalu merampas handphone sehun,

"Ya! Kau harusnya melihat ke arah kamera! Bukan melihatku.." Pekik luhan sedikit tertawa melihat foto mereka.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tampan.." Ujar sehun ke pe de an -_-" (author:emang ganteng kok lu bang ;;) #dibomluhan)

"Kau percaya diri sekali,sehun.. Sudahlah.. Aku sudah pegal mengajak mu.." Ujar luhan lalu duduk di kursi kayu panjang di dekat sana,

Sehun langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah kanannya,

"Baiklah. Karena kebaikan mu, aku akan mentraktir mu bubble tea. Bagaimana?" Tanya sehun,

Mood luhan langsung naik drastis seketika, dia langsung bangkit,

"Baiklah.. Ayo ke tempat kerja mu"

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya sehun,

"Aku? Uhm.. Choco bubble tea dan strawberry cake" ujar luhan,

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

_'Lihat eomma.. Siapa yang sedang berfoto dengan ku..' _Begitulah isi pesan sehun pada eomma nya, dengan melampirkan foto nya bersama luhan tadi tentu saja.

Setelah berselang beberapa menit, pesan masuk dari nyonya Oh itu.

_'Apakah itu Luhan? Itu Luhannie baby? Bayi besar ku?' _

Tak lama, nyonya Oh menelepon putra nya itu,

_"Itu benar Luhan, Sehunnie? Itu Luhan? Luhan bayi besar ku?"_

"Ne eomma.. Bayi besar mu, luhan ku. Aku menemukannya eomma.."

_"Bagaimana bisa? Ah.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku juga merindukan orang tua nya. Bisakah kau tanyakan padanya dimana sekarang orang tua nya itu berada, Sehunnie?"_

"Akan ku usahakan,eomma.."

_"Baiklah sehun. Jaga dia baik-baik. Mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan dengannya"_

"Ne eomma.. Pasti.. Gumawo atas doa nya"

_"Ne anakku.. Jangan lupa kabari aku tentang keberadaan orang tuanya." - PIP_

Sehun lalu memasukkan kembali handphone nya ke saku jeans nya,

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai bekerja? Cepat sekali"

Ucap luhan melihat sehun yang mendekat ke arahnya,

"Kau lupa? Aku anaknya pemilik cafe ini. Aku hanya dibolehkan bekerja oleh eomma ku disini. Lagi pula, bekerja atau tidak bekerja pun aku bakal di kasih uang lebih" ujar sehun sedikit sombong.

"Dasar manja" cibir Luhan,

_'Manja.. Hmm.. Sudah lama aku ingin medengar kata ini keluar lagi dari mulut mu lu..' _Batin sehun,

"Terserah" ujar sehun sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya

.

.

.

_"_Jaljayo, luhan-ah.." Ujar sehun lalu memasukkan dirinya ke dalam apartemennya,

Begitu juga dengan luhan, setelah menekan password, dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur nya,

Hari-hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan,

Dia tertidur lagi,

.

.

.

.

_"Hey,hunnie.. Kenapa kau melamun begitu?" Ujar seorang remaja perempuan lalu duduk di sebelah namja itu,_

_"Tak apa lulu.. Hunnie hanya merasa takut,"_

_"Kenapa takut?"_

_"Ujian kan akan dimulai, hunnie takut tidak bisa menjawabnya denga benar"_

_"Tenang saja hunnie.. Aku akan mengajari mu"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Iya,ayo kita ke perpustakaan"_

_Mereka berjalan beriringan ke perpustakaan, _

_Dan, duduk disana,_

_Setelah menjelaskan soal, _

_"Jadi, ini dikali dengan yang ini, lalu kau tinggal membagi nya dengan 2" ucap yeoja itu serius, sedangkan si namja hanya menatap wajah yeoja itu dari samping_

_"Ya! Hunnie! Perhatikan ini! Jangan perhatikan pipi ku!" Kesal yeoja itu_

_"Baiklah," ucap namja itu lalu mengecup pipi yeoja itu singkat,_

_Yeoja itu hanya mematung,_

"Haaah..haaah..." Ucap luhan terengah-engah.

"Huh.. Mimpi mereka lagi.." Ucap Luhan pelan

.

.

.

NoonaLu : udah lanjut nih^^ gomawo udh ripiu.. Baca terus ya chingu^^

BeibiEXOl : waah~ makasi udh mau ripiu.. Merasa terhura diripiu sama senior^^ makasi^^ mau ripiu.. Ikutin terus ya^^

Oh Juna93 : iya chingu^^ udah update nih^^ makasi udh ripiu^^ ikutin terus ya^^

Makasi semuanya, yg fav,follow,ripiu maupun silent readers^^

Pay-pay^^

Sampai jumpa di chap depaan^^


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey,hunnie.. Kenapa kau melamun begitu?"_

_Ujar seorang remaja perempuan lalu duduk di_

_sebelah namja itu,_

_"Tak apa lulu.. Hunnie hanya merasa takut,"_

_"Kenapa takut?"_

_"Ujian kan akan dimulai, hunnie takut tidak_

_bisa menjawabnya denga benar"_

_"Tenang saja hunnie.. Aku akan mengajari mu"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Iya,ayo kita ke perpustakaan"_

_Mereka berjalan beriringan ke perpustakaan,_

_Dan, duduk disana,_

_Setelah menjelaskan soal,_

_"Jadi, ini dikali dengan yang ini, lalu kau tinggal_

_membagi nya dengan 2" ucap yeoja itu serius,_

_sedangkan si namja hanya menatap wajah_

_yeoja itu dari samping_

_"Ya! Hunnie! Perhatikan ini! Jangan perhatikan_

_pipi ku!" Kesal yeoja itu_

_"Baiklah," ucap namja itu lalu mengecup pipi_

_yeoja itu singkat,_

_Yeoja itu hanya mematung,_

_"Haaah..haaah..." Ucap luhan terengah-engah._

_"Huh.. Mimpi mereka lagi.." Ucap Luhan pelan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Please... Remember Me

Title : Please.. Remember me

Author : luluhanbyun

Rate : T

Maincasts : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

Pairing : Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : Romance gagal :v

(Warning! : typo persebaran, romance gak jadi, cerita gaje, genderswitch!)

.

.

.

.

"Haaah..haaah..." Ucap luhan terengah-engah.

"Huh.. Mimpi mereka lagi.." Ucap Luhan pelan

"Tapi, mimpi ini sangat aneh." Gumannya.

Biasanya jika Luhan bermimpi tentang namja dan yeoja itu, dia pasti akan menelpon eomma nya. Tapi,dia mengurungkan niatnya kali ini. Dia merasa malu jika harus berkata bahwa yeoja itu dicium oleh namja itu.

Dia kembali tidur. Kalaupun dia memberi tahu eommanya, Eomma nya pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Luhan-ah.." Ujar seseorang dari belakang luhan yang sedang menekan password. Lagi-lagi dia terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dia kembali menstabilkan detakan jantung nya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang itu.

"A-annyeong sehun-ah.." Balasnya sedikit canggung.

"Yasudah.. Kajja.." Ucap sehun sambil sedikit menarik lengan Luhan,

Luhan terkejut dengan sentuhan Sehun, Jantungnya segera berpacu lebih cepat lagi.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Luhan,

"Aku harus kerja." Sambung nya lagi

"Aku tau. Maka aku akan menemani mu selama kerja. Setelah itu,kau bisa menemani ku menjelajah Seoul. Dan aku juga akan mentraktirmu bubble tea selama yang kau mau." Ucap Sehun sepihak.

"Baiklah. Selama yang ku mau ya.." Goda Luhan. Lagi-lagi sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Ralat. Bukan tertawa mendengarnya, melainkan tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Cih..banyak sekali yang melirik mu,Lu" ujar Sehun kesal karena banyak namja yang berlalu lalang melewati perpustakaan hanya untuk melirik Luhan.

"Itu karena aku manis" ujar Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

_'Iya, kau bahkan terlalu manis. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melupakan mu 10 tahun ini' _ucap sehun dalam hati. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat miris.

_'Rasanya ingin sekali aku menyolok mata namja-namja ini. Berani sekali dia melirik Luhan ku' _kesal sehun dalam hati

_'Ah.. Sadarlah Sehun.. Kau bukan siapa-siapa nya..' _Batinnya lagi.

"Annyeong Luhan-ah.." Ujar seorang namja langsung mengambil tempat di samping luhan. Dia tak memakai seragam anak sekolah. Itu berarti dia bukan siswa disini.

Dia sangat tampan. Kulitnya yang tan / agak gelap itu cocok untuknya.

Sehun seperti mengenal orang ini, tapi dia lupa namanya.

"Annyeong Kai-ah.." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Kai membalas senyumannya,

Sehun menatap tajam namja itu, yang ditatap hanya terus sibuk dengan Luhan, mengobrol yang tak penting. Itulah yang dipikiran Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu siapa Lu.." Tanya Kai dengan nada pelan,

"Ah.. Dia Sehun.. Sehun,ayo perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Annyeong, Sehun imnida.." Ujar sehun singkat sambil menampilkan senyuman paksa nya,

"S-sehun? Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

"Kau tau dari mana nama keluarga ku?" Tanya Sehun,

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kau lupa pada ku?" Tanya kai sedikit meninggikan nadanya.

"K-kkamjong!?"

.

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali di toilet.." Ujar luhan malas. Ya, setelah sehun memekik nama panggilan kai dulu, dia menarik kai ke dalam kamar mandi.

\- Flashback -

"Kau kkamjong? Si temsek yang suka nonton blue film? Ini kah kau? Si hitam yang paling hitam?" Tanya sehun antusias

"YA! Kau mengejekku kelewatan!" Ucap Kai kesal lalu menjitak kepala sehun

"Appo.. Sakit.. Eh? Itu berarti aku tak bermimpi.. Waah.. Si hitam kini masih saja hitam.. Tapi giginya makin putih.." Puji Sehun dan mendapat jitakan lagi dari Kai.

"YA! Aku kira kau juga terkena penyakit itu seperti Luhan, sampai kau lupa pada ku"

"Tidak,Jong.. Aku hanya tak mengingat mu karena tadi Luhan memanggil mu 'Kai'. Apa kau sudah ganti nama?"

"Bukan begitu,pabbo.. Luhan dulu sangat suka dengan nama itu, dan ingin mempunyai anjing peliharaan lalu menamainya dengan nama itu. Tapi dia dilarang eomma nya, jadi dia menamai ku"

"Tentu saja. Dia alergi bulu anjing. Eh- berarti kau peliharaannya.." Ujar sehun lalu terkekeh

"Berarti selama aku tak ada, kau yang menggantikan posisi ku disampingnya?" Kini nada sehun mulai melemah.

"Ani! Kami hanya berteman.. Percayalah sehun-ah.."

"Huh.. Semoga aku bisa mempercayai ucapan mu.. Apakah dia... Baik-baik saja saat aku tak disampingnya?"

"Tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga. Dia bahkan menutup hatinya untuk semua namja. Termasuk aku."

"Termasuk Kau!? Kau menyimpan perasaan pada nya!?" Pekik sehun

"Haha.. Easy men.. Aku hanya iseng hari itu.. Apakah dia masih belum mengenalmu?" Tanya kai hati-hati

"Ya.. Begitulah.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Harusnya kan kau di amerika"

"Nanti ku jelaskan kkamjong, ayo kita kembali, Luhan mungkin sudah khawatir"

\- Flashback Off -

"Kalian sudah lama berkenalan?" Tanya Luhan,

"Tentu saja, aku dan sehun kan dulu se JH- Ouch!" Kata-kata Kai terhenti begitu saja saat sehun mencubit pinggangnya kuat,

"Tidak.. Kami hanya teman biasa.."

"Tidak mungkin.. Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya kkamjong?"

"Itu memang nama panggilannya dulu.."

.

.

.

"Waaah~ini sangat indah Lu.." Pekik sehun senang melihat sungai han yang kini berkelap-kelip karena lampu-lampu yang terlilit disana. Ditambah lagi hari sudah gelap, menambahkan kesan indah di sana.

"Kau lebih mirip yeoja dari pada namja" kekeh Luhan lalu duduk di samping sehun.

"Ya! Kau tau.. Aku dulu sering pergi ke sini bersama orang yang kucintai, sebelum pindah ke amerika. Dan saat aku kembali, dia bahkan tak mengingat apa-apa tentang ku" ucap sehun tersenyum miris sambil menceritakan tentang orang yang sedang berada di sampingnya ini,

Hati luhan benar-benar mencelos. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali jika sehun mulai berbicara tentang hal ini padanya.

Dia tersenyum masam,

"Oh.." Jawabnya singkat.

Mereka agak lama duduk disana.

Hanya berdiam diri

Menikmati pemandangan sungai han.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo luhan-ah.. Ingat janji mu luhan, 1 minggu.. Kau harus menemani ku menjelajah seoul" ucap sehun sedikit mengusap surai hitam luhan, lalu masuk ke apartemennya.

Luhan yang menerima perlakuannya hanya diam mematung. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya

_'Perasaan aku sebelum pergi sudah mengunci apartemen ku.. Apa tadi aku tak sadar membukanya ya?' _Batin luhan.

Karena takut ada apa-apa, dia segera masuk ke apartemennya, memastikan tak ada pencuri, tapi apa yang di dapatnya?

"Luhan? Kau sudah pulang?" Suara cempreng milik baekhyun menyambar.

Mata luhan kini melihat ada 2 sahabatnya yang sedang ada di atas kasurnya.

"Soo? Baek? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Luhan,

"Kami? Apakah kau lupa? Ini adalah jadwal menginap di rumah mu.." Ujar Kyungsoo, luhan hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas.

Mereka mulai memainkan permainan aneh. Mulai dari karoke dengan volume sangat keras, bermain ludo ataupun kini yang sedang perang bantal.

Setelah lelah dengan perang bantal mereka, mereka langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

_'Ya! Lulu! Jangan berlari..' Ucap namja itu memperingati._

_'Ne, Hunnie.. Ah.. Indahnya..' Ucap yeoja itu terkagum-kagum melihat jembatan sungai han itu berkelap-kelip._

_'Ne.. Indah sekali..' Ucap si namja lalu duduk disamping yeoja itu,_

_Yeoja itu menempatkan kepalanya di atas paha namja itu, dan menatap wajah si namja,_

_'Hunnie lebih indah..' Ujar yeoja itu sambil memegang dagu namja itu, sebenarnya tak ada maksud apa-apa. Dia hanya iseng memegang dagu namja itu,_

_Mata namja itu mengunci mata milik yeoja itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendalami mata masing-masing._

_Perlahan,sang namja lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke bawah, ke wajah si yeoja itu,_

_Dan,_

_Chu~_

_Si namja mencium si yeoja, tepat pada bibirnya. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi si namja juga si yeoja. Mata mereka tertutup, menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman yang berdasarkan kasih dan cinta, bukan nafsu. Dia melumatnya pelan, tidak ada hasrat disini. Si namja hanya ingin si yeoja tahu, bahwa dia sangat mencintai nya._

_Setelah berapa lama bertautan, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, tapi si namja tidak kunjung menjauh dari wajah si yeoja. Dia tetap menatap wajah yeoja cantik ini, matanya menelusuri setiap keindahannya. Membuat yang di bawah merasakan degupan jantung yang semakin cepat berdetak. 'Itu yang pertama bagi ku' bisik sang namja itu, sang yeoja sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya dia lah yang beruntung menjadi ciuman pertama si namja dan juga si namja menjadi yang pertama juga bagi si yeoja._

_'Naddo..' Ucap si yeoja sedikit bangkit, lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik namja itu. Si namja hanya diam, membiarkan yeoja nya yg ingin berbicara_

_'Saranghae..' Ucap si yeoja lagi singkat, dan disambut oleh menempel nya kembali bibir mereka_

"Haaahhh..haaahh..." Ujar luhan terengah lalu bangun dari mimpinya,

"Mimpi itu lagi.." Helanya lagi.

Merasa ada sentakan karena tadi luhan yang tiba-tiba bangun, baekhyun ikut bangun dan melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Tanya baekhyun.

Yap, baekhyun maupun kyungsoo sudah tau bahwa luhan sering memimpikan namja dan yeoja itu, luhan sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"Ya.. Kali ini aneh.. Namja itu mencium bibir yeoja itu..." Ujar luhan,

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat sahabatnya yang kini dihantui oleh kenangan masa lalu nya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, kita kembali tidur saja. Ne?" Cerca baekhyun lalu berbaring.

"Kau sama saja seperti eomma. Tapi sudahlah.. Jaljayo.."

.

.

.

HwaaAa^^ *joget call me baby

Aku kembali lagi dengan chapter yang membosankan.. Maaf jika ini gaje dan tyo berterbaran..

Makasih yang udh mau repot2 ripiu,fav and follow.. Gomawo ^^

Kalau ada saran, kasi tau aja chingu,

Kalo mau kritik juga bilang aja^^

Tetep saksiin yaa kelanjutannya :v *promo

Makasi juga yang udh nyempetin baca walaupun ga ninggalin jejak^^

Gapapa.. :')

Akhir kata, annyeooongg~


	4. Chapter 4

_'Ya! Lulu! Jangan berlari..' Ucap namja itu memperingati._

_'Ne, Hunnie.. Ah.. Indahnya..' Ucap yeoja itu terkagum-kagum melihat jembatan sungai han itu berkelap-kelip._

_'Ne.. Indah sekali..' Ucap si namja lalu duduk disamping yeoja itu,_

_Yeoja itu menempatkan kepalanya di atas paha namja itu, dan menatap wajah si namja,_

_'Hunnie lebih indah..' Ujar yeoja itu sambil memegang dagu namja itu, sebenarnya tak ada maksud apa-apa. Dia hanya iseng memegang dagu namja itu,_

_Mata namja itu mengunci mata milik yeoja itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendalami mata masing-masing._

_Perlahan,sang namja lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke bawah, ke wajah si yeoja itu,_

_Dan,_

_Chu~_

_Si namja mencium si yeoja, tepat pada bibirnya. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi si namja juga si yeoja. Mata mereka tertutup, menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman yang berdasarkan kasih dan cinta, bukan nafsu. Dia melumatnya pelan, tidak ada hasrat disini. Si namja hanya ingin si yeoja tahu, bahwa dia sangat mencintai nya._

_Setelah berapa lama bertautan, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, tapi si namja tidak kunjung menjauh dari wajah si yeoja. Dia tetap menatap wajah yeoja cantik ini, matanya menelusuri setiap keindahannya. Membuat yang di bawah merasakan degupan jantung yang semakin cepat berdetak. 'Itu yang pertama bagi ku' bisik sang namja itu, sang yeoja sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya dia lah yang beruntung menjadi ciuman pertama si namja dan juga si namja menjadi yang pertama juga bagi si yeoja._

_'Naddo..' Ucap si yeoja sedikit bangkit, lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik namja itu. Si namja hanya diam, membiarkan yeoja nya yg ingin berbicara_

_'Saranghae..' Ucap si yeoja lagi singkat, dan disambut oleh menempel nya kembali bibir mereka_

Please... Remember Me

Title : Please.. Remember me

Author : luluhanbyun

Rate : T

Maincasts : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

Pairing : Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : Romance gagal :v

(Warning! : typo persebaran, romance gak jadi, cerita gaje, genderswitch!)

_._

_._

_._

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok" pintu apartemen Luhan diketuk. Entahlah siapa yang mengetuk.

Mereka yang di dalam apartemen masih tidur. Ya, mereka terlalu lelah karena perang bantal semalam. Mereka tidur terlalu larut. Membuat mata mereka enggan membuka sampai sekarang.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok" sekali lagi, pintu diketuk diluar sana.

Merasa terganggu, kyungsoo bangun dengan mata sayunya,

Dia berjalan malas ke pintu apartemen luhan, lalu membuka nya.

"A-annyeong.." Ucap Sehun gelagapan saat menemukan bahwa bukan luhan lah yang membuka pintunya. Dia tak mungkin salah apartemen kan?

"Annyeong.. Mencari siapa?"

"Ah.. Mencari Luhan.. Apakah dia sudah pindah?" Tanya sehun bodoh

"Anio.. Dia sedang tidur.. Masuklah.." Ujar Kyungsoo mempersilahkan sehun masuk.

"Gomawo" ujar sehun singkat, lalu masuk dengan canggung. Mata bulat dan besar itu. Mata burung hantu itu. Dia seperti mengenalnya.

"Aku akan membangunkannya.. Nama mu?"

"Ah.. Sehun. Oh Sehun imnida.." Ucap sehun lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menguap,

"Baiklah sehu- SEHUN!? OH SEHUN!?"

"N-ne?" Ujar sehun sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan yeoja ini.

"Kau sehun? Si Cadel? Si Namja albino?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak sabar. "Aku Kyungie.. Aku kyungsoo.." Ujar kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"K-kyungsoo?" Pekik sehun tak percaya.

Semalam Jongin dan sekarang Kyungsoo. Sebentar lagi siapa? Tentu kalian sudah tau jawabannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanya kyungsoo mulai sedikit tenang.

"Kau kenapa kembali dari Amerika?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Kau... Masih mencintai nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati - hati dan langsung dijawab oleh anggukan tegas oleh Sehun.

"Dan, apakah Luhan sudah mengingatmu?" Sehun menggeleng lemah mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"Huh.. Sudah ku duga.. Terus perjuangkan dia, Sehun-ah.."Ucap Kyungsoo memberi semangat.

Mereka berdua langsung berbincang. Tentang bagaimana sehun berada disini, bagaimana keadaan appa dan eomma sehun, semua mereka bahas. Mengakibatkan 1 diantara 2 orang yang masih tidur itu bangun dengat tidak elit nya.

"Aissh.. Baekkie tidur sangat berantakan.. Sepertinya aku harus membeli tempat tidur yang lebih besar supaya kalau mereka menginap lagi, aku tidak jatuh seperti ini lagi" guman Luhan sambil mengusap-ngussap bokongnya.

Suara orang tertawa samar-samar terdengar oleh telinga Luhan. Maupun Baekhyun. Salahkan kyungsoo dan sehun yang terlalu mengenang masa lalu saat masih di JHS mereka.

"Kyungie bicara pada siapa?" Tanya baekhyun sudah sadar. Lalu duduk di tepi kasur.

"Entahlah.." Jawab luhan lalu mendahului baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

"YA! Aku duluan!" Ujar baekhyun hendak merebut kamar mandi. Tapi, apa daya? Luhan sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi lalu mengunci nya. Dari dalam dia menghasilkan cengiran aneh. Sedangkan baekhyun, dia terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Sambil terus mengatakan "YA! Aku duluan, pabbo!"

Suara gedoran baekhyun itu menginterupsi percakapan antara si cadel dan burung hantu.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Sehun. Dia juga tak merasa asing mendengar pekikan cempreng ini.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sehun, kyungsoo meninggalkan sehun sebentar dan menyeret baekhyun.

"Astaga kyungie.. Pasti aku bermimpi kan? Bertemu malaikat yang sangat indah ini? Ahh.. Jangan bangunkan aku kyung" kata-kata itu tak sengaja keluar setelah melihat wajah tampan sehun. Sehun bingung, tapi dia langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong.. Oh Sehun imnida."

"Ah.. Jadi, Malaikat ini bernam- tunggu. Oh sehun?" Ucap baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan dagu nya dengan jari telunjuknya, Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka. Bersiaplah Sehun, nikmatilah teriakan baekhyun

"OH SEHUN!? MAGNAE CADEL!? KAU KAH ITU!?" Ya, reaksi sama antara kai, kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Sehun sedikit menutup telinga nya.

"AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU AKAN MENJADI SETAMPAN INI !" Teriak baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyang kan bahu sehun.

Sehun kini mengenal siapa yang di depannya ini. Melihat eyeliner nya saja sudah gampang mengenalnya.

"Masih saja menyukai eyeliner, eoh?" Cibir sehun.

"YA! Ku tarik kembali kata-kata ku yang mengatakan kau malaikat. Kau iblis.." Ucap baekhyun balas menyindir.

"YA!" Pekik sehun tak terima. Ya, pertengkaran selalu terjadi jika mereka berdua bersama waktu masih JHS dulu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini, bocah albino?" Tanya baekhyun masih menggunakan kata sisipan bersifat ejekan. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada kyungsoo, aku bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama 3 x berturut-turut" ujar sehun.

" 3 x ? Siapa saja? Aku, baekkie, lalu?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja si kkamjong"

"Kai? Ah.. Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu ku?" Gerutu kyungsoo. Haha.. Bersiaplah menerima semburan kemarahan, Kai..

Mereka terus berbincang-bicang. Melanjutkan obrolan tadi.

"K-kalian mengenalnya juga?" Tanya luhan dengan rambut basah dan kaos serta hotpansnya. Dia baru selesai mandi.

"Ya, tentu saja.. Dia teman lama ku.." Ucap baekhyun, "maksudku teman lama kami" sambungnya lagi.

"Kalau sehun teman lama kalian, kenapa kalian tidak mengenalkan ku pada nya, dulu?" Tanya luhan agak kesal.

"Lu? Kau tak kerja?" Sehun balik tanya.

Tanpa memerdulikan, baekhyun langsung lari dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tinggalah mereka bertiga, kyungsoo,sehun dan luhan.

"Tidak, sehun-ah.. Ini hari minggu.. Aku tak bekerja.." Ujar Luhan sambil mengusak-ngusak rambut hitam nya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi tetap saja, kau harus menemani ku ke tempat-tempat wisata di Seoul.." Ujar Sehun dengan santai nya.

Luhan membulatkan mata nya. Dia berencana bobo cantik seharian nanti, tapi, sepertinya itu takkan terjadi..

"YA!" Pekik Luhan tak terima.

"Seperti janji mu, Lu"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah membuat janji. Kau yang membuatnya sepihak"

"Aku tak mau tahu" lagi-lagi si sehun ini tak mau mengalah.

"Kalian akan kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku tak tau.. Tanyakan pada sehun" jawab luhan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku ingin ke Namsan." Ujar sehun pelan. Mengingat bahwa itu adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan bagi sehun.

"Mwo!? Namsan!? Ayolah sehun, mengantri cable car itu sangat lama" gerutu Luhan.

"Aku juga ingin ke namsan, Lu.. Boleh tidak aku ikut? Dengan Kai dan Chanyeol" ujar kyungsoo, matanya menatap luhan penuh harap.

"C-chanyeol? Si tiang listrik?" Cerca sehun gelagapan. "Santailah sehun, nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya" ujar kyungsoo, "jebal Lu.." Ujar kyungsoo memohon.

Luhan dengan wajah keberatan menjawab,"Tapi butuh waktu yang lama untuk pergi ke sana,-" ucapan luhan terpotong,

"Baiklah Lu, tak usah jadi.. Kau kan takut ketinggian.. Aku memang ingin sekali pergi kesana. Tapi, tidak usahlah.. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu ku di apartemen saja." Potong sehun sedikit dingin lalu berdiri dari sofa abu-abu itu.

_'Tau dari mana dia kalau aku takut ketinggian?' _Batin Luhan.

Tangan luhan langsung terangkat, dia memegang lengan sehun. Itu semua refleks. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa kini tangannya sudah menahan sehun untuk pergi. "Baiklah.. Kita akan pergi" ucap Luhan singkat.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah, antrian nya tak terlalu panjang" ucap baekhyun sedikit lega,

Ya, baekhyun, kyungsoo, kai dan chanyeol akhirnya ikut setelah memohon-mohon pada luhan.

Ya, tersisa 2 kelompok di depan mereka.

Setelah menunggu sebentar, akhirnya mereka dipersilahkan naik kereta gantung itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan. Mereka sudah ada diatas cable car. Dia merasa bersalah sekarang. Kendaraan yang bagai terbang ini sekarang sudah berjalan, sedikit bergoyang, reflek, Luhan langsung berjongkok di dekat pintu keluar cable car itu. (Inget aja ep. Showtime yang mereka pergi ke namsan^^ hihi.. Yang luhan jongkok ketakutan #ditendangLuhan)

Sehun mendekat pada Luhan.

_'Biasanya dia akan memelukku ketakutan dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada ku jika dulu kami menaikki ini. Ah.. Aku rindu saat-saat itu..' _Batin Sehun, dia menatap Luhan.

"Wuaah~ sangat indah.." Girang kai dan chanyeol serempak. Melihat pemandangan yang terpampang. Memang sangat indah. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sibuk memfoto-foto. Tak ada yang memperdulikan Luhan dan ketakutannya. Ya, kecuali si albino ini.

Mata Luhan menutup. Dia sungguh tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu. Bagi nya pemandangan yg sangat indah itu membunuhnya. Detakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Matanya mendapati sebuah stiker "larva" toko kartun yang tertempel di sudut cable car itu. Dia seperti mengenalnya. Seperti ada sesuatu dibalik stiker itu, dia berusaha mengingat nya, tapi, malah sakit kepala yang luar biasa yang didapatnya. Tangannya yang tadi berpegang pada pinggiran pintu, kini keduanya memegang kepalanya. Sungguh sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Matanya menutup sekali, mengakibatkan kerutan di matanya dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang agak melengkung menahan sakit. Dia kini menahan agar teriakan kesakitan ini tak keluar dari kepalanya.

Sehun menyadari akan perilaku Luhan ini. Dia mendekat pada luhan, lalu berjongkok di hadapannya.

Tangan nya memegang lengan luhan yang sedang memegang kepalanya.

"Kau baik, Lu?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tentu saja dia tidak baik!

Mata Luhan sedikit terbuka, rasa sakit kepalanya berangsur-angsur membaik. Tapi malah digantikan oleh degupan jantung yang makin keras dan cepat.

Nafasnya tercekat, darah nya mengalir hebat. Berada sedekat ini dengan Oh Sehun memang menimbulkan efek aneh tersendiri pada diri Luhan. Pipi nya sedikit merona melihat wajah khawatir sehun. Dia semakin tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Setelah lama terhanyut oleh mata elang milik Sehun itu, akhirnya Luhan mengangguk kecil. Lalu tersenyum.

Sehun sedikit lega. Dia mengedarkan penglihatannya, dia menangkap stiker larva yang sebelumnya dilihat Luhan itu. Dia tersenyum kecut melihat stiker itu.

_'Tak kusangka, stiker itu masih tertempel.." _Batin Sehun. Stiker itu.

Setelah agak lama melewati jalur, akhirnya cable car yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Mereka keluar dengan rasa antusias. Tak terkecuali Luhan. Dia berjalan seperti anak kecil dengan wajah sumringah itu.

"Waah~ cepat kaliaan.. Aku tak sabar ingin ke puncak gedungnyaaa~" pekik Luhan gembira. Sedangkan mereka hanya menghiraukan kata-kata Luhan, dan terus berfoto-foto di depan pemandangan yang sangat cantik itu. Tak terkecuali Sehun.

"YA!" Gerutu Luhan karena tak ada dari mereka yang memperhatikannya.

"Lu.." Panggil Sehun, luhan langsung mendatangi nya.

"Ayo berfoto.." Ajak sehun dan diterima oleh anggukan antusias Luhan. Dia segera merapikan poni nya itu.

"Oke.. Hana.. Dul.. Set!" Sehun lalu menyentuh ikon "capture" itu. Mereka lalu melanjutkan kegiatan foto-memfoto itu. Kini pose nya Luhan sedang mempout kan bibirnya, diikuti oleh sehun. Entah sudah berapa foto konyol yang mereka lakukan. Setelah puas berfoto, Luhan,Sehun,Kai,Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin warna pink.." Ucap baekhyun pada chanyeol yang sedang memilih-milih padlock kecil yang akan dituliskan nama mereka berdua disitu.

"Arra baekkie.. Kita pakai yang pink.." Ucap chanyeol gemas lalu mengusap kepala baekhyun. Mereka pun memilih sebuah padlock kecil bewarna pink yang simple, dan menuliskan sesuatu disana,

_"Always together. Chanyeol Baekhyun. Saranghae my Baekkie.. Saranghae my Channie" _itulah isi padlock mereka. "Saranghae my baekkie" itu chanyeol yang tulis, dan "saranghae my Channie" itu Baekhyun yang tulis. Mereka tersenyum puas lalu menguncinya di tembok/tiang kecil itu. "Saranghae.." Bisik chanyeol pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol, "Nado Channnie.."

Sementara ChanBaek sedang berlovely dovey sambil mencari padlock yang pernah sebelumnya mereka kunci dulu 2 tahun yang lalu, Kai dan Kyungsoo juga sedang menulis dia padlock mereka.

_'KaiSoo' _mereka hanya menuliskan kata itu. Sisipan nama mereka. Sangat singkat tapi mempunyai banyak makna dan kenangan. Mereka dengan senang mengunci nya di tiang yang lebih tinggi. Yap, setelah itu mereka mulai bermesraan.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam melihat-lihat padlock yang menggantung banyak di tiang tinggi itu. Banyak nama yang tertera disana. Banyakan yang berpasangan, tak jarang mereka mendapatkan yang seperti ini, "Dahae taehyuk" atau, "saranghae kang won" ya, sangat banyak yang seperti itu. Luhan memegang-megang padlock yang tergantung itu, dia sedikit membuka padlock-padlock itu, sehingga dia bisa melihat deretan padlock lainnya yang tertimpa tadi. Dia menyerit. Dia membaca padlock bewarna ungu ini baik baik.

"Luhan Sehun"

_'Se-sehun? Lu-luhan? A-aku dan sehun? Tak mungkin. Aku tak ingat membuat padlock ini. Dan tak mungkin sehun yang melakukannya, dia saja baru ke sini, dan juga baru mengenalku.. Mungkin ada orang lain yang kebetulan bernama sama dengan kami, yang berpacaran. Yang pasti ini pasti bukan aku dan sehun. Tapi... Aku merasa aneh pada padlock ini,'_

Lagi-lagi. Dia seperti merasakan Deja Vu. Dia seperti mengenal padlock ungu terang ini. Dia berusaha mengingat nya lagi,

_"Hunniee! Lulu maunya yang merah"_

_"Tapi, biru lebih bagus Lu.."_

_"Pokoknya Lulu mau yang merah.."_

_"Biru!"_

_"Merah!"_

_"Bagaimana kalau Ungu?"_

_"Kok ungu?"_

_"Merah jika bersatu dengan biru kan ungu. Kita juga kan sudah satu, jadi kita harus menciptakan sesuatu yang baru yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya.."_

_"Baiklah! Lulu mau warna ungu saja.."_

_"Bagus.."_

Kilasan-kilasan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Kejadian itu datang ke kepalanya, bersama dengan sakit kepala yang sangat hebat. Dia mengabaikan sakit kepalanya. Toh nanti bakalan baikan sendiri.

"Ungu.." Guman Luhan, dia pergi ke tempat membeli padlock. Lalu dia membeli padlock kecil bewarna ungu. Sehun terperangah. Dia sebenarnya tadi melihat apa yang dilihat Luhan. Ya, padlock mereka. Padlock yang bersama-sama mereka gantung 10 tahun yang lalu. Masih tetap tergantung disana dengan manisnya. Sama seperti stiker "larva" yang sebelumnya tadi dia lihat. Tapi bedanya, stiker itu sudah sedikit berdebu dan hilang warna nya. Dia tersenyum kecut, melihat padlock ungu terang ini.

Matanya kini tertuju pada Luhan yang sedang menggantungkan padlock nya. Dia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menunduk. Dia membaca apa yang ditulis luhan disana.

_'Semoga, hal kecil itu kembali.' _

Mata Sehun membulat. _'Hal kecil?' _Guman sehun. '_Apa ini berarti dia sudah mulai mengingat ku?' _Batin sehun yang merasa bahwa "hal kecil" itu dirinya.

"Kalau kau menulis itu, lebih baik kau memintanya pada Tuhan" kaget Sehun sambil menyengir. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang sedang penasaran.

"Haha.. Sehun! Kau mengagetkan ku!" Protes luhan sambil tertawa kecil. Tangannya memukul pelan bahu Sehun.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau menulis itu, Lu?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya merasa bahwa ada yang hilang. Sesuatu yang terlihat kecil, tapi aku merasa bahwa itu adalah yang sangat berarti dalam hidup ku.. Saat tadi aku melihat padlock bewarna ung-" ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti, tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu tentang itu pada Sehun. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Merah! Sangat merah!

"Lu? Kenapa wajah mu menjadi merah? Kau tau? Kau seperti kepiting rebus" canda sehun. Jelas-jelas sehun tau apa yang dimaksud luhan tadi. Tapi melihat wajah luhan yang merah ini lebih menarik dari pada membahas tentang padlock itu.

"Aah... Lupakanlah.." Ucap Luhan berjalan mendahului sehun sambil mengangkup pipi merah dan panasnya menggunakan tangannya.

Sehun hanya tertawa. Melihat sifat luhan ini. Dia kini menatap padlock yang baru di gantung luhan tadi. Dia tersenyum, dia kini tak perlu menggantungkan padlock juga, seperti apa yang dilakukan kai, kyungsoo, chanyeol, baekhyun dan Luhan. Harapannya sudah tersalurkan oleh padlock luhan.

"Ya, kembalikan aku si 'hal kecil' ini pada luhan" guman sehun lalu mengejar luhan yang sudah agak jauh.

.

.

.

"Wah.. Aku sangat lelah.." Pekik baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya keatas, mengganggu Kai yang disampingnya, kai hanya menggerutu tak jelas, lalu menghempaskan tangan baekhyun kasar. Chanyeol yang memandang semuanya dari kaca spion mobilnya itu langsung memandang tajam kearah kai.

"M-mian hyung.." Ujar kai takut-takut,

Lalu chanyeol memandang jalan lagi.

"Seperti janji mu, Hun. Kau harus mentraktir kami bubble tea.." Ucap Luhan, sehun hanya menghela nafas.

Mereka dalam perjalanan ke cafe bubble tea milik orang tua Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aah.. Mashitaa,,," pekik luhan setelah menyedot seperempat dari bubble tea nya masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Bubble tea memang enak" tambah kyungsoo dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun yang masih menyeruput bubble tea nya.

Chanyeol dan kai meminum bubble tea nya dengan tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kabar mu, hyung?" Tanya sehun pada chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,hun. Hyung mu ini baik.." Jawabnya dengan menampakkan gigi-gigi nya yang kokoh itu.

"Iya, hidup hyung baik setelah baekhyun noona menerima hyung.." Cibir Kai lalu mendapatkan jitakan manis dari chanyeol.

"Bukan hanya aku saja yang begitu, kau juga begitu.." Balas chanyeol, kai hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Hun? Apakah cinta mu itu sudah kembali pada mu?" Tanya chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah luhan. Chanyeol tau bahwa sehun masih menunggu Luhan.

Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menunduk kebawah. Hatinya lagi-lagi mencelos. Dia sangat malas jika berbicara tentang cinta pertama sehun. Dia bahkan tak siap mendengar jawaban sehun.

"Huhh.. Rumit sekali, hyung.. Dia belum mengingat apa-apa tentang ku.. Padahal aku bela-bela in datang dari amerika untuk memeluknya. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin melihat keadaannya" keluh sehun.

_'Wah.. Pasti yeoja itu sangat berharga bagi sehun.. Lihat saja, sehun bahkan rela pergi jauh-jauh dari amerika hanya untuk ingin memeluk yeoja itu.. Ah.. Kenapa mata ku berair? Hati ku juga rasanya sakit sekali.. Jangan menangis disini, Xi Luhan!' _Lirih Luhan dalam hati. Air matanya menetes. Tak ada yang menyadari nya. Karena dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada kecuali Kai. Dia melihat air mata luhan jatuh. Dia menatap Luhan lama.. Lalu kai menggemgam tangan luhan, hanya sekedar menyalurkan semangat bagi Luhan. Kai memang sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Luhan menangis, tapi dia ingin menguatkan sahabat nya ini. Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan hangat di tangannya. Luhan semakin menggenggam tangan kai. Sungguh, hatinya sangat sakit.

Dia menjaga agar bahu nya tak berguncang karena tangisnya yang kian menderas. Dia menghapus kasar air matanya. Bahkan bubble tea nya ini sama sekali tidak menarik dihadapannya.

Dia ingin pulang ke apartemennya dan menangis kuat sekali. Dia ingin melampiaskan nya pada bantal di rumahnya.

Kini Luhan tidak dapat membantah lagi. Luhan menyukai Sehun. Mencintai nya... Mungkin..

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, tak apa Lu?" Ucap Sehun masih saja tak ingin masuk ke dalam kamar nya. Dia masih khawatir pada Luhan yang masih saja diam. Sehun memang sudah meninggalkan luhan selama 10 tahun, tapi sehun sangat kenal pada Luhan. Dia tau Luhan sedang memendam sesuatu.

"Aku tak apa,hun-ah.."

"Aku tak percaya dengan mu.."

"Umm.. Sehun-ah.. A-apa yeoja itu sangat kau cintai? Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Eoh? Yeoja? Yeoja man- aah.. Iya.. Dia sangat ku cintai.. Aku bahkan tak tau sebesar apa cinta ku padanya.. Aku sangat mencintai nya, dia juga sang-" ucapan sehun terpotong.

"Sudahlah sehun-ah.. Aku lelah" potong luhan membuka pintu apartemennya. "Ah.. Baiklah luhan.. Selamat mal-" ucap sehun terpotong oleh debaman pintu yang tertutup, "-am." Lanjut sehun. Sehun sedikit kecewa dengan sikap luhan, dia berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan dibalik kamar luhan, luhan merosot di depan pintu. Matanya tak henti-henti nya mengeluarkan air mata beningnya. Isakan tangis juga selalu lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ke.. Kenapa hati ku sakiit" isakan luhan terus keluar.

"Aku. Menyukai nya" isak luhan lagi. Air matanya kian menderas.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma.. Aku mendapatkan foto Luhan lagi" pekik sehun gembira di teleponnya.

_"Benarkah!? Palli sehunnie.. E-mail kan ke eomma.."_

"Sabar eomma.. Hihi.. Nanti akan ku kirim.."

_"Baiklah.. Eomma ada arisan sehunna.. Telepon lagi nanti.. Paypay"_

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur nya. Pikirannya kembali ke pada luhan.

"Lulu.. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Lirih sehun,

.

.

.

.

_'Lulu, ayo pulang'_

_'Mianhae hunnie.. Aku akan pulang bersama chen oppa' ucap yeoja yang di panggil lulu itu._

_'Shiro! Kau pulang bersama ku! Dan jangan memanggilnya oppa. Dia seumuran dengan mu. Kau tak perlu memanggilnya oppa'_

_'Anio hunnie. Dia namjachingu ku. Wajar aku memanggilnya oppa'_

_'N-namjachingu mu!? Apa maksudmu!?'_

_'Ya, aku namja chingu nya..' Celetuk chen yang rupanya sedang duduk di bangku taman tepat di belakang mereka._

_'Jelaskan..padaku..lu' ucap namja yang dipanggil hunnie itu meredam emosi nya._

_'Dia yeoja ku dan aku namja nya. Sudah jelas kan? Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi kan?' Ucap chen yang lebih tinggi dari namja yang dipanggil hunnie itu._

_'Buukk!' Namja itu segera melayangkan tinju nya pada wajah tampan milik chen. Chen segera tersungkur tak berdaya. 'Chen! Apa yang kau lakukan hunnie!' Pekik lulu dengan mata berair. Lulu bergerak ingin membantu chen, tapi, tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh namja itu. Tangannya ditarik menuju pohon yang agak jauh dari tempat chen terkulai._

_'A-apa yang kau lakukan!? Chen kesakitan sekarang! Aku harus membantu nya..!'_

_'Bagaimana dengan hati ku!? Hati ku juga sakit! Tak mau kah kau mengobati nya juga!?'_

_'Sudahlah hunnie! Bahagialah bersama irene, yeoja mu itu!' Lirih yeoja itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya._

_Namja itu mengangkat tangannya, dia mengusap air mata yeoja itu._

_'Kau adalah yeoja ku.. Jadi buatlah aku bahagia' ucap namja itu, dia menatap dalam mata rusa milik yeoja itu._

_'Apa maksudmu yeoja mu?'_

_'Tak sadarkah kau lulu? Aku memberi perhatian yang lebih pada mu, menjaga mu, memeluk mu dikala kau sedih, melakukan semuanya demi mu.. Kau adalah yeoja ku, lu..'_

_'Bukan.. Bukan aku, tapi irene'_

_'Yeoja ku adalah kau! Bukan dia!' Kini namja itu sedikit membentak, _

_'Tapi. Tapi dia tadi menggandeng tangan mu'_

_'Dia saja yang genit lu..'_

_'Lagi pula, bagaimana pun, aku tak mau kau menjadi namja ku'_

_'Kau yakin? Tadi saja kau sudah cemburu'_

_'Cemburu? Anio! Aku tak cemburu..'_

_'Jadi apa kalau tidak cemburu?'_

_Lulu seketika terdiam. Ya, dia cemburu. Dia tak bisa memungkiri nya._

_Namja itu tersenyum manis, lalu memeluk badan mungil yeoja itu._

_'Kau cemburu, yeoja ku,'_

_Tak ada bantahan dari mulut lulu. Dia malah semakin mengerat kan pelukannya,_

_'Kau terlambat melakukan ini. Bagaimana pun, aku sudah membuat chen masuk ke dalam daftar mantan ku. Dan menobatkannya sebagai pacar pertama ku'_

_'Anio! Dia takkan masuk ke dalam daftar ex-namja mu! Aku lah namja pertama mu! Tak ada yang lain! Akulah yang pertama!'_

_'Dasar egois' _

"Haaaaahhh...!" Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mimpi aneh lagi.

Dia segera mengambil handphone nya. Dia segera menelepon eomma nya.

"Eomma!" Pekik luhan setelah telepon tersambung.

_"Ahh! Wae Xi Luhan? Kau mengagetkan eomma"_

"Mian eomma.. Tapi.. Aku ingin menelepon untuk menanyakan sesuatu.."

_"Menanyakan apa, Lu?"_

"Eomma dulu pernah bilang kalau aku mengalami pendarahan yang hebat karena terpeleset. Dan kepala ku mengenaik batu dengan keras. Sehingga kepala ku mengalami pendarahan. Ya kan eomma?"

_"Ne.. Kau koma 9 hari.."_

"Dan saat aku bangun, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, iya kan eomma?"

_"Ne, kau bahkan tak mengenal nama mu sendiri.."_

"Tapi, eomma.. Apa ada sesuatu yang dulu pernah berpengaruh sekali dalam hidup ku yang ku lupakan sekarang,?"

Eomma nya yang di china sekarang sedang membulatkan matanya.

_"Ne.. Ada lu.. Seorang namja"_

"Namja? Siapa nama nya, eomma!?" Pekik luhan,

_"Mian Lu.. Eomma sudah berusaha mengingat nama nya, ini sudah 10 tahun eomma tak mendengar nama nya. Shixu!? Ah, bukan, bukan itu nama nya, sekyung!? Ah, bukan-bukan.. Aah! Seh-" _padahal, baru saja eomma nya ini mau mengucapkan nama "sehun". Ya, dia baru ingat sekarang. Dia sudah tua, jadi wajar saja dia agak lupa.

"Sudahlah eomma.. Aku akan menelepon eomma besok." Potong Luhan,

_"Baiklah Lu.. Pay- eh? Tapi apakah kau tak bermimpi tentang kau dan- err.. Maksud eomma yeoja itu dan namja itu?" _

"Aku baru saja memimpikannya,eomma.. Paypay.." Ucap luhan lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Dan lagi, luhan terlarut didalam mimpinya, lagi.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Anyyeeoooonggg.. Akhirnya aku update niih^O^ hihihi.. Maaf lama update nya :' aku kan udah kelas 9, jadi agak sibukan sama ujian praktek.. Maaf ya chinguu^3^

Maaf ya, kalo ff nya rada ngebosenin.. Typo bersebaran.. Miaan.. Aku bakalan berusaha yang terbaik ;) #NgedipMataAlaSuho

Ohya, kenapa aku nambahin chen, kan biasanya yang dipilih jd orang ke tiga kan kris, ini aku milih chen karena aku juga ChenLu shipper ^O^ kayaknya cuma aku deh yang nge ship mereka, =3= tak apalah, yang penting happyy~ ^3^

Selain Hunhan,chenlu, aku juga ngeship kaisoo^^ siapa yang sama, angkat kaki!^3^ hihihii..

Chap berikutnya insyaallah bakalan fast update and words nya nambah..

Lisnana1 : ini udah lanjut, chingu.. Maaf bales reviewnya lama.. Ikutin terus yaa ^O^~

KiranMelodi : ini udah lanjut^3^ makasih udah review^^

Kimyori95 : iya,lulu kecelakaan.. Bukan kecelakaan sih, tp kepeleset *rotfl* dia bakalan inget kok,chinguu^^ makasih udah review^^

Xi Hye Han : sip chingu^3^ aku bakal semangayt^^ udah lanjut niih^3^ makasih udah review~

MbemXiumin : bakal ingetkok^3^ tenang aja.. Makasih udah review^^

BeibeiEXOl : iya, kan sehun baru bisanya balik setelah 10 taun, karena sebelumnya sehun nya sama aku xD #plakk kaga deng.. Candaa.. :v ntar ada di chap berikutnya ttg alasannya chingu^^ udah next nih, ^^ makasih for review nya :v ^3^

Zoldyk : makasih chingu^^ kalo suka, baca terus,ne?^3^ hehe.. Makasih udah review juga,btw^3^

Guest : udah lanjut nih,chingu^^ makasih udh review^^

Loveliya : kayaknya sih entar lagi,chingu^^..udah lanjut niih^^ makasih udah review^^

MelmelXiao : udah lanjut nih.. Entar aku usahain chap depannya fast update^^ makasih udah repot-repot review^^

OhdhiHanni: benarkah? ^^terimakasih chinguu^^ temen aku bilangnya cerita ini payah^^ =3= udah lanjut nih chingu^^ makasih udah review ya^^

Oh Juna93 : iya,bukan tabrakan chingu, tapi kepeleset xD makasi chingu udh mau review^^ udah lanjut nih, aku usahain bakaln tambah words nya^^

Makasih semuanya yang udah nge fav, follow, read (walowpun kaga review :'") dan juga yang review.. Kalo ada yang review nya ga kebales, bisa protes kok^^ and, kalo ada sesuatu yang ga bagus/yg salah dari ff ini, chingu-deul bisa kok corat-coret di kotak review^^ kritik juga gapapa^w^

Kalo ada yang ingin temenan ama aku, ini nih, sosmed saya^^

Pin BB = 33214A7F

Facebook = Gilga Molanda ( foto profilnya sekarang foto Kai yang lagi ketawa xD)

Twitter = OhXiLuge_

Line I'd = molanda_gilga

Silahkan, di follow/add/invite ^O^

Akhirkata, maaf dan terimakasih^O^ pay-paay^^


	5. Chapter 5

_"Mian eomma.. Tapi.. Aku ingin menelepon untuk menanyakan sesuatu.."_

_"Menanyakan apa, Lu?"_

_"Eomma dulu pernah bilang kalau aku mengalami pendarahan yang hebat karena terpeleset. Dan kepala ku mengenaik batu dengan keras. Sehingga kepala ku mengalami pendarahan. Ya kan eomma?"_

_"Ne.. Kau koma 9 hari.."_

_"Dan saat aku bangun, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, iya kan eomma?"_

_"Ne, kau bahkan tak mengenal nama mu sendiri.."_

_"Tapi, eomma.. Apa ada sesuatu yang dulu pernah berpengaruh sekali dalam hidup ku yang ku lupakan sekarang,?"_

_Eomma nya yang di china sekarang sedang membulatkan matanya. _

_"Ne.. Ada lu.. Seorang namja"_

_"Namja? Siapa nama nya, eomma!?" Pekik luhan,_

_"Mian Lu.. Eomma sudah berusaha mengingat nama nya, ini sudah 10 tahun eomma tak mendengar nama nya. Shixu!? Ah, bukan, bukan itu nama nya, sekyung!? Ah, bukan-bukan.. Aah! Seh-" padahal, baru saja eomma nya ini mau mengucapkan nama "sehun". Ya, dia baru ingat sekarang. Dia sudah tua, jadi wajar saja dia agak lupa._

_"Sudahlah eomma.. Aku akan menelepon eomma besok." Potong Luhan,_

_"Baiklah Lu.. Pay- eh? Tapi apakah kau tak bermimpi tentang kau dan- err.. Maksud eomma yeoja itu dan namja itu?" _

_"Aku baru saja memimpikannya,eomma.. Paypay.." Ucap luhan lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya._

_Dan lagi, luhan terlarut didalam mimpinya, lagi._

Please... Remember Me

Title : Please.. Remember me

Author : luluhanbyun

Rate : T

Maincasts : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

Pairing : Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : Romance gagal :v

(Warning! : typo persebaran, romance gak jadi, cerita gaje, genderswitch!)

\- Flashback -

"Bagaimana hari mu,nak? Apa kau belajar sesuatu yang baru?" Tanya seorang ibu muda sambil jongkok di depan putra kecilnya yang masih TK ini.

"Ne,eomma! Thehun belajar banyak! Theperti ini eomma, merah artinya berhenti, kuning berthiap thiap, hijau jalaann" ucap sehun kecil dengan aksen cadel nya sambil menirukan bagaimana mobil jalan, dia mungkin bisa bilang "R" tapi tidak dengan "S"

"Wah.. Anak eomma sangat pintar.." Gemas nyonya Oh sambil mengusak pelan rambut anaknya.

"Eomma kenapa lama thekali menjemput thehun? Thehun capek nunggu. Apalagi ada dia, thi bambi jelek" kesal sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya menunjuk seorang anak perempuan yang seusia dengannya sedang duduk termenung.

"Itu tetangga kita,bukan? Aigoo, dia sangat cantik," puji eomma sehun sambil tersenyum.

_"Tapi, dimana eomma nya? Apakah tidak menjemput Luhan?" _Batin ibu sehun.

"Ayo kita sapa,nak.." Ajak ibu sehun memegang tangan mungil anaknya, yang dipegang hanya menunjukkan wajah kesal nya.

"Annyeong Luhan.." Ucap eomma sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan segera berdiri lalu menundukkan badannya,

"Annyeong, ahjumma.." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

Sehun hanya menatap kesal seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya di ikat setengah ini.

"Annyeong, albino.." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lagi pada sehun.

"Aiitthhh! Dasar bambi jelek! Kan thudah aku bilang! Jangan memanggil ku albino! Kenapa kau memanggil ku albino ?!" Geram sehun sedikit teriak pada luhan.

Eomma nya hanya diam melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Semua olang kan memanggil mu albino, jadi kupikil nama mu adalah albino, soalnya eomma pelnah bilang kalau nama adalah sebutan olang untuk memanggil mu. Dan jangan memanggil ku bambi! Aku punya nama" ucap Luhan tak mau disalahkan,

Eomma nya tertawa kecil menyaksikan pertengkaran polos keduanya.

"Lagipula, kau belum pelnah belkenalan dengan ku. Jadi mana aku tau kalau itu hanya ejekan!" Lanjut Luhan. Ya, Luhan tak bisa bilang R

"Huhh! Baiklah, nama ku Thehun," ucap sehun menjulurkan tangannya,

Luhan menjabat tangannya,

"Baiklah thehun,namaku Luhan"

Luhan mengira nama sehun adalah "Thehun", eomma sehun kini tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bukan Thehun! Tapi thh- aitth.. Kenapa thuthah thekali bilang etthhh (S) thaja!" Gerutu sehun,

"Bukan Thehun, luhan, tapi sehun.." Ucap eomma sehun membenarkan.

"Ooh? Baiklah,Sehun!" Ucap Luhan,

"Luhan? Dimana eomma? Apakah belum menjemput mu?" Tanya eomma sehun,

"Belum,ahjumma, nanti mungkin akan menjemput Luhan.." Ucap Luhan sambil celngak celinguk mencari mana tau mobil eomma luhan masuk.

"Baiklah, ahjumma akan menemani mu" ucap eomma sehun duduk disamping luhan.

Mereka menunggu eomma Luhan. Sudah sangat lama. Tapi belum ada tanda kedatangan eomma luhan.

Mengingat bahwa Luhan adalah tetangganya, eomma sehun menawarkan untuk pulang bersama. Dan Luhan mau.

Itu menyebabkan kebiasaan bagi Luhan setidaknya sampai sehun pindah.

Menjadi kebiasaaan bagi Luhan kalau pulang bersama eomma sehun, dan menetap di rumah sehun sampai eomma luhan pulang.

Makan disana, tidur siang disana. Bahkan eomma sehun sangat menyayangi Luhan sepertii anaknya sendiri.

Sehun juga semakin dekat dgn Luhan, walaupun selalu bertengkar,tapi mereka saling menjaga.

"Kasian sekali kau,Luhan! Kau mendapat peringkat paling atas, tapi eomma mu tidak bisa mengambil rapot mu. Haha! Ironis sekali" cibir jessica pada Luhan. Mereka kini sudah kelas 5 primary school.

Ya,Luhan adalah murid yang sangat pintar! Tapi eomma nya biasa saja akan kelebihan anaknya itu. Bahkan dia menganggap bahwa pekerjaan lebih penting dari pada mengambil rapot anaknya itu.

Luhan menahan tangisnya saat jessica meledeknya.

"Apa eomma mu tak menyayangi mu,Luhan? Kasian sekali kau!" Ledek tiffany.

Luhan terisak. Dia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan tangisnya.

Pundaknya bergetar hebat,dan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengusak-ngusak matanya, Yang terus mengeluarkan cairan bening itu.

Seseorang muncul dari belakang Luhan, seseorang yang berpenampilan sangat tampan. Rahang nya yang tegas itu menambahkan kesan manly bagi nya. Seorang laki-laki yang diidam-idamkan setiap wanita.

9 wanita tadi langsung saja menjauh dari Luhan setelah melihat siapa yang ada dibelakang Luhan.

"Pabbo" ucap namja yang berdiri di belakang luhan tadi.

Luhan perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mengusak-usak mata nya.

Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau bodoh. " Ucap namja itu lagi.

"Ya! Aku tahu aku bodoh! Aku bahkan tak bisa membela diriku! Aku sangat bod-" ucapan luhan terhenti ketika sehun segera menarik tubuh mungilnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya,kau sangat bodoh. Membuatku ingin terus melindungi mu, rusa jelek" ucapnya lembut, tangan kirinya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,sementara tangan yang satunya mengusap lembut kepala belakang Luhan.

Jantung Luhan segera berdetak abnormal. Detakannya berpacu sangat cepat.

Tangannya bahkan tak sanggup untuk membalas pelukan hangat sehun ini.

"Jangan lemah, lu.. Kuatlah.. Untuk ku" Bisik sehun di telinga Luhan,

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepala nya kikuk. Tangannya mulai naik dan balik memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan kuat. Untuk mu, hunnie" ucap Luhan. Airmata nya mengalir lagi. Dia juga lelah untuk menjadi lemah. Dia juga capek jika harus terus berakhir dengan dirinya yang menangis jika selesai di ejek 9 yeoja genit itu. Dia harus kuat. Terlebih lagi, Sehun, namja yang sangat disukai nya itu yang menyuruhnya untuk kuat.

Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak usah sedih Lu.. Eomma ku adalah eomma mu juga.. Dan, chukkae Lu.. Kau mendapat peringkatmu lagi, aku sangat bangga pada mu," ucap sehun sembari menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengusap pipinya lembut. Matanya menerawang ke dalam mata rusa milik luhan.

"YA! Berhentilah bermesraan!" Kaget seorang yeoja yang segera berlari mendekat ke mereka ber dua, sehun segera memberhentikan kegiatan mengusap-pipi-luhan itu.

Luhan segera membalikkan badannya. Mendapatkan baekhyun yang sudah mulai dekat dengannya.

"Kalian ini.. Selalu saja bermesraan.. Ahh.. Lupakanlah.. Chukkaee Lulu kuu.. Kau ada diperingkat atas lagii" ucap baekhyun riang lalu memeluk erat luhan, luhan hanya tertawa di dalam pelukan sahabat nya yang rempong (?) Ini.

Kyungsoo lalu muncul, dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya ini. "Chukkae kalian berdua.." Ucap kyungsoo, ya, Luhan ada di peringkat teratas, kyungsoo ke 3 dan baekhyun ke 4.

"Chukkae kita ber 3" riang luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat sekaligus wanita yang disukainya ini.

"Selamat sehun.. Kau naik 1 peringkat." Ucap kai menepuk pundak sehun, sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "gumawo.."

"Selamat juga untuk mu, kau turun 2 peringkat" sambung sehun dan dihadiahkan jitakan dari kai.

"Eomma.. Apakah aku tak bisa tidak ikut? Aku punya banyak teman disini. Aku nyaman tinggal disini. Tak bisakah aku tidak ikut? Bagaimana dengan luhan? Eomma yakin ingin meninggalkannya?" Ucap sehun parau.

Eomma sehun baru saja berkata bahwa mereka akan pindah ke Amerika. Dikarna kan perusahan appa sehun yang berada disana yang akan bangkrut jika tidak ditangani langsung oleh appa sehun.

"Tidak sehunna.. Kau harus ikut.. Appa mu sudah mengurus kepindahanmu, dan kau sudah terdaftar di salah satu sekolah yang ada di amerika sana. Kita akan pindah lusa, kau pikir aku menginginkan ini semua,nak? Sama sekali tidak.. Eomma juga tak tega meninggalkan Luhan. Apalagi eomma nya yang jarang pulang. Luhan sudah eomma anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Eomma sangat menyayanginya. Tapi bagaimana lagi,nak? Kita hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang appa mu bilang.." Ucap eomma sehun sesenggukan, isakan nya semakin mengeras.

Sehun mengusak kepalanya keras.

Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Luhan? Mereka bahkan baru saja jadian 2 hari yang lalu!

\- Flashback -

"Lulu, ayo pulang"

"Mianhae hunnie.. Aku akan pulang bersama chen oppa" ucap yeoja yang di panggil lulu itu.

"Shiro! Kau pulang bersama ku! Dan jangan memanggilnya oppa. Dia seumuran dengan mu. Kau tak perlu memanggilnya oppa"

"Anio hunnie. Dia namjachingu ku. Wajar aku memanggilnya oppa"

"N-namjachingu mu!? Apa maksudmu!?"

"Ya, aku namja chingu nya.." Celetuk chen yang rupanya sedang duduk di bangku taman tepat di belakang mereka.

"Jelaskan..padaku..lu" ucap namja yang dipanggil hunnie itu meredam emosi nya.

"Dia yeoja ku dan aku namja nya. Sudah jelas kan? Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi kan?" Ucap chen yang lebih tinggi dari namja yang dipanggil hunnie itu.

"Buukk!" Namja itu segera melayangkan tinju nya pada wajah tampan milik chen. Chen segera tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Chen! Apa yang kau lakukan hunnie!" Pekik lulu dengan mata berair. Lulu bergerak ingin membantu chen,

tapi, tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh namja itu. Tangannya ditarik menuju pohon yang agak jauh dari tempat chen terkulai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!? Chen kesakitan sekarang! Aku harus membantu nya..!"

"Bagaimana dengan hati ku!? Hati ku juga sakit! Tak mau kah kau mengobati nya juga!?"

"Sudahlah hunnie! Bahagialah bersama irene, yeoja mu itu!" Lirih yeoja itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Namja itu mengangkat tangannya, dia

mengusap air mata yeoja itu.

"Kau adalah yeoja ku.. Jadi buatlah aku bahagia"

ucap namja itu, dia menatap dalam mata rusa milik yeoja itu.

"Apa maksudmu yeoja mu?"

"Tak sadarkah kau lulu? Aku memberi perhatian yang lebih pada mu, menjaga mu, memeluk mu dikala kau sedih, melakukan semuanya demi mu.. Kau adalah yeoja ku, lu.."

"Bukan.. Bukan aku, tapi irene"

"Yeoja ku adalah kau! Bukan dia!" Kini namja itu sedikit membentak,

"Tapi. Tapi dia tadi menggandeng tangan mu"

"Dia saja yang genit lu.."

"Lagi pula, bagaimana pun, aku tak mau kau menjadi namja ku"

"Kau yakin? Tadi saja kau sudah cemburu"

"Cemburu? Anio! Aku tak cemburu.."

"Jadi apa kalau tidak cemburu?"

Lulu seketika terdiam. Ya, dia cemburu. Dia tak bisa memungkiri nya.

Namja itu tersenyum manis, lalu memeluk

badan mungil yeoja itu.

"Kau cemburu, yeoja ku,"

Tak ada bantahan dari mulut lulu. Dia malah semakin mengerat kan pelukannya,

"Kau terlambat melakukan ini. Bagaimana pun, aku sudah membuat chen masuk ke dalam daftar mantan ku. Dan menobatkannya sebagai pacar pertama ku"

"Anio! Dia takkan masuk ke dalam daftar ex- namja mu! Aku lah namja pertama mu! Tak ada yang lain! Akulah yang pertama!"

"Dasar egois"

\- Flashback End -

Mata Sehun berair mengingat kejadian manis itu. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan, padahal baru saja berpacaran dengannya.

Sehun tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

Ia tak sanggup meninggalkan Luhan, yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Cinta pertamanya.

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangannya. Isakan mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kringg!" Handphone sehun berbunyi,

Dia melihat siapa pemanggilnya, setelah membaca hangeul nya, dia segera mengusap kasar air matanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, agar nanti bibirnya tidak bergetar saat berbicara pada kekasihnya ini.

"Yeobboseo! Hunnie!" Ucap luhan girang diseberang sana, sehun berusaha mati-matian agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Y-yeobboseo, Lulu.. Bogoshippeo!" Seru Sehun dengan nada segembira mungkin. Dia segera menghapus kasar air matanya yang mulai jatuh lagi.

"Hunnie! Nado bogoshippeo! Kenapa dengan mu? Kau sangat gembira sepertinya?" Ya, Luhan tertipu dengan suara Sehun.

_"Gembira apanya Lu.. Aku sangat kacau sekarang.." _Lirih sehun dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi, air mata sehun jatuh.

Jangan bilang dia cengeng! Dia hanya terlalu mencintai si Rusa ini.

"Ya,aku sangat gembira, aku akan semakin gembira jika kau mau ikut denganku sekarang ke Sungai Han. Sore besok." Ucap sehun,

"Tentu saja aku mau,hunnie! Baiklah,Lulu siap-siap dulu,ne? Pay-pay!" Ucap Luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Isakan keras mulai keluar dari mulut Sehun,

Sehun mengusap kasar matanya. Dia tak mau matanya seperti bola pimpong jika nanti berkencan dengan Luhannya.

Dia segera pergi ke lemari bajunya, mengambil kemeja pemberian Luhan, (penampilan sehun itu kayak yg ada di vcr exo'luxion, yang backsound nya my turn to cry yang dia sm cewek,lg minum,terus sehun ngusap bibir cewek itu T_T anggap aja kemeja yg dipake sehun itu pemberian luhan,ne!^^) dia memakainya, dia memakai kaos yang bewarna merah muda, lalu memakai kemeja itu lagi, dia tak mengancingnya, dan memakai celana jeans. Sungguh! Dia sangat tampan!

Sesudah memakai baju, dia turun ke bawah, ingin menjemput Luhan.

"Mau kemana kau, nak?" Tanya appa sehun,

"Aku? Mau pergi bersama luhan. Wae?"

"Kita akan pindah lusa, jadi, cepatlah pulang dan siapkan barang-barang mu" ucap appa sehun lembut. Takut-takut sehun akan marah besar lagi kepadanya seperti tadi saat dia mengumumkan kepindahannya.

"Appa... Tak bisakah aku tidak ikut?" Tanya sehun lemah. Appa sehun hanya memandang sehun dengan tatapan bersalah. Dia tau sehun sangat menyayangi luhan.

"Mianhae hun.." Ucap appa nya tak kalah lemah.

Sehun tersenyum lirih, matanya berair, tapi tetap menunjukkan eye smile nya,

"Baiklah, appa.. Bisakah aku meminjam mobil appa?"

"Tentu saja,"

Sehun segera mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak dia atas meja, dia dengan cepat keluar dari rumahnya, dan berjalan ke rumah luhan yang ada di sebelah rumahnya,

"Tok..tok..tok.." Ketuk sehun,

Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

"Ahjumma disini?" Tanya sehun, ya, jarang melihat eomma luhan yang membuka pintu, biasanya kan eomma luhan sangat sibuk, dan akan pulang malam.

"Ne.. Ah.. Siapa nama mu.." Ucap eomma luhan mengingat ngingat siapa nama namja yang didepannya ini.

Wajar saja dia tak mengingat nama sehun, dia kan jarang dirumah.

"Sehun, ahjumma.." Ucap sehun,

"Ah.. Mian, aku lupa dengan nama mu, kau pasti mencari luhan,eoh? Sebentar eomma panggilkan.." Ucap eomma luhan, lalu disambung teriakan kecilnya yang menyuarakan nama luhan.

Luhan segera bangun dari tempat duduknya, dia hanya memakai sweater abu-abu dengan dalaman kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang ketat (penampilan luhan itu kayak sooyoung snsd yang di mirror dance nya mr. Mr.) Simple, tapi girly.

Rambutnya dia ikat setengah.

Dia segera mendekat pada sehun.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian akan berkencan.. Jaga luhan baik-baik, ne? Sehun?" Ucap eomma Luhan, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun, "Ne, ahjumma.." Jawab sehun. Eomma sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu melihat Luhan.

"Neo.. Jangan merepotkan Sehun, ne?" Ucap eomma luhan pada putrinya ini.

"Tentu saja.." Jawab Luhan, eomma luhan hanya tertawa kecil lalu masuk kembali ke rumahnya,

"Wah.. Hunnie memakai kemeja dari ku.. Kau terlihat tampan,hunnie.. " Puji Luhan,

"Kau juga memakai sweater dari ku, kau juga cantik, sayang.." Ucap sehun mencium pipi Luhan,

Yang dicium hanya tersipu malu,

'Ya! Lulu! Jangan berlari..' Ucap sehun memperingati.

'Ne, Hunnie.. Ah.. Indahnya..' Ucap luhan terkagum-kagum melihat jembatan sungai han itu berkelap-kelip.

'Ne.. Indah sekali..' Ucap sehun lalu duduk disamping luhan,

Luhan menempatkan kepalanya di atas paha Sehun, dan menatap wajah Sehun,

'Hunnie lebih indah..' Ujar Luhan itu sambil memegang dagu Sehun itu,

_'Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan mu,Lu?' _Batin Sehun.

Mata Sehun mengunci mata milik Luhan itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendalami mata masing-masing.

Perlahan,sang namja lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke bawah, ke wajah si yeoja itu,

Dan,

Chu~

Sehun mencium Luhan, tepat pada bibirnya. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Luhan juga Sehun.. Mata mereka tertutup, menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman yang berdasarkan kasih dan cinta, bukan nafsu. Dia melumatnya pelan, tidak ada hasrat disini. Sehun hanya ingin si luhan tahu, bahwa dia sangat mencintai nya.

_'Setidaknya, aku lah yang pertama bagi mu, Lu.. Dan kaulah yang pertama bagi ku..' _Lirih Sehun dalam hati.

Setelah berapa lama bertautan, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, tapi Sehun tidak kunjung menjauh dari wajah Luhan. Dia tetap menatap wajah Luhan yang cantik ini, matanya menelusuri setiap keindahannya. Membuat yang di bawah merasakan degupan jantung yang semakin cepat berdetak. 'Itu yang pertama bagi ku' bisik Sehun, Luhan sedikit tersenyum.

'Naddo..' Ucap Luhan sedikit bangkit, lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik Sehun. Sehun hanya diam, membiarkan Luhan nya yg ingin berbicara

'Saranghae..' Ucap si Luhan lagi singkat, dan disambut oleh menempel nya kembali bibir mereka

Mereka lalu melepaskan tautan mereka,

"Lu.. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke namsan tower? Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana bersama mu.." Rengek Sehun,

"Wah.. Tumben kau merengek.. Kau tau,Hunnie? Kau sangat imut jika merengek.." Ucap Luhan..

"Baiklah.. Kita ke namsan tower.." Ucap Luhan semangat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

Annyeooonnggg!^^

Jumpa lagiii^^

Wah.. Apa pendapat kalian sama chap ini,

Aku mutusin kalau chap ini sm chap depan hanya flashback an aja, hanya masa lalu luhan,

Soalnya ada yang bingung sama alur ceritanya, ._. Jadi, supaya gampang dicerna, aku buat aja flashbackannya,

Padahal sebelumnya aku mau buat para readers penasaran, tapi kayaknya ga bisa deh, hahaha..

Mungkin sebentar lagi bakalan end nih, ceritanya T_T huhuhuu..

Ya, mungkin bakalan end di chap 8 atau 9 :v

Ga tega soalnya liat sehun tersakiti :"v

Dan terakhir,makasih ya yg udh mau review..

Maaf ga bisa bales satupersatu, karena sibuk sm ujian praktek, maaf ya :"

Semoga pertanyaan2 kalian terjawab di chap ini..

Tetep baca ya ^^

Pay-pay^^

Saengil chukkaeee Oh sehunnieee! ^^ (telaaattt #plak!)

Sampai ketemu lagi di chap depan,

Oiya, kalo mau nanya-nanya tentang ff ini, silahkan invite 33214A7F, atau add fb Gilga Molanda, (yang profil nya kai lagi ketawa w ) atau follow twitter aku OhXiLuge_ .

Pay-pay^O^/


	6. Chapter 6

_"Lu.. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke namsan tower? Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana bersama mu.." Rengek Sehun,_

_"Wah.. Tumben kau merengek.. Kau tau,Hunnie? Kau sangat imut jika merengek.." Ucap Luhan.._

_"Baiklah.. Kita ke namsan tower.." Ucap Luhan semangat. _

_Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya._

Please... Remember Me

Title : Please.. Remember me

Author : luluhanbyun

Rate : T

Maincasts : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

Pairing : Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : Romance gagal :v

(Warning! : typo persebaran, romance gak jadi, cerita gaje, genderswitch!)

"A-apakah kita harus menaiki itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada ketakutan sambil menunjuk kereta gantung diatas.

"Tentu saja hannie.. Bagaimana kita pergi ke namsan kalo tidak melalui itu?" Gemas sehun sambil mencubit hidung luhan kecil.

"Andwae!" Pekik Luhan ketakutan.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mu kesana Lu?" Tanya sehun gemas.

"Dengan kaki.." Jawab Luhan pelan.

Langsung saja Sehun tertawa keras. Sangat keras. Bagaimana bisa Luhan ke sana jalan kaki. Sungguh, sehun tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir Luhan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan Sehun yang menertawainya. Sehun segera mulai mengangsur-angsur memelankan suara ketawa nya. Sampai dia tidak tertawa lagi.

Dia mengusap pipi Luhan pelan, membuat yang mempunyai pipi hanya diam merona.

"Aku tau akan ketakutan mu,Lu.. Tenang saja.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Aku ada di samping mu.." Ujar Sehun pelan sambil menatap dalam mata Luhan.

_'Setidaknya sampai besok Lu..' _Lirih Sehun pahit di dalam hati.

Luhan tersenyum manis, matanya melengkung karena eye smile nya.

"Baiklah!sehunnie! Lulu yakin jika terus bersama hunnie, semua akan baik-baik saja.." Ucap Luhan riang. Membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah.

_'Semoga kau tanpa ku juga baik-baik saja,Lu..' _Lirihnya lagi di dalam hati. Beda dengan keadaan hati nya, sehun malah tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan hati nya yang menjerit.

.

.

"Wah.. Itu toko apa, Hun?" Tanya Luhan saat hendak berjalan menuju cable car.

"Entahlah.."

"Ayo kita kesana, siapa tahu ada barang-barang yang menarik?"

"Lu, barang yang menarik itu ada di tower, padlock kecil itu.."

"Shiero! Pokoknya Lulu ingin ke toko itu!"

"Hmm.. Arraesso.. Arraesso.. Kita kesana.."

"Yeay!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam toko bernuansa kartun itu,

"Omo omo! Daebaak!" Guman Luhan setelah melihat banyak karakter kartun di dalamnya,

"Jjinja.. D-daebak!" Guman Sehun juga setelah melihat tokoh favorite nya ada di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang.." Ucap si penjaga toko ramah..

"A-ah.. Ne.." Jawab Luhan gugup.

"Apa yang kalian cari?" Tanyanya lagi, dengan sopan tentunya,

"Kami akan melihat-lihat dulu.." Ujar Sehun, sang panjaga tadi pun berlalu,

"Lihatlah,hunnie! Ada larva, kesukaan mu!" Seru Luhan, Sehun langsung menghampirinya.

"Aigooo... Kyeoptaa.." Gemas Sehun pada larva itu, maksudnya boneka itu.

"Aku ingin ini, Sehun.." Rengek luhan,

Sehun terkekeh, lalu mengusak kepala Luhan.

"Baiklah Lu, kita ambil yang itu.."

Mereka lalu pergi ke kasir, untuk membayarnya.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Sehun saat sang kasir memberi stiker larva mini padanya.

"Ini bonus. Toko ini baru di buka, dan pengunjung hari ini akan di beri bonus.." Ujar sang kasir tersebut,

"Ahh.. Gamsahamnida.. " Ujar Sehun tersenyum.

Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka keluar dari toko tersebut, dan mengantri untuk menaiki cable car.

Setelah lumayan lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka bisa menaikinya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?" Tanya luhan yang melihat sehun agak memanjat melalui gagang-gagang cable car itu.

Sehun dengan cepat menempel stiker larva itu, lalu lompat ke lantai cable car itu,

Menyebabkan kereta gantung nya mengalami sedikit pergoyangan (?).

"Aah! Sehun!" Pekik Luhan berjongkok, sungguh, melihat pemandangan yang indah ini saja sudah membuatnya ingin mati, ditambah lagi goncangan yang tiba-tiba tadi,

Sehun langsung memgang lengan Luhan, mengajaknya berdiri,

Luhan menurut saja, tapi matanya tetap tertutup rapat,

Melihat Luhan yang gemetar, langsung saja Sehun membawanya kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Se-Sehunn?"

"Hm, Lu? Waeyo?" Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Ke-kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Hh.. Kau seperti baru pertama kali ku peluk, hm?"

"T-tapi ini beda.. Ini di tempat umum.."

"Tak apa Lu.. Jangan pikirkan tempat apa atau dimanapun kita.. Yang penting kau nyaman. Benar kan?"

"Ne.. Aku sangat nyaman.." Jawab Luhan pelan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Hatinya sangat . Mengingat bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah keluar dari cable car. Dan tentu saja merek terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada. Sungguh sangat indah!

"Lu! Ayo berfotoo!" Seru Sehun mengeluarkan kamera nya.

"Ne,Hunnie!" Balik Luhan sekarang merapikan poni nya.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set!" "Jepreett!"

"Hahaha! Hunnie sangat Lucu disitu!" Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Ayo ambil lagi" ajak Sehun.

"Hana..Dul..Set!" "Jeprett.."

Kali ini dua-duanya sedang membentuk tanda 'peace' melalui tangannya.

"Jeprett!" Di foto ini, Sehun sedang mencium pipi Luhan, dan Luhan menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Hahahahaa.. Liat Lu.. Kau sangat lucu disini!" Seru Sehun mengabaikan wajah cemberut Luhan.

"Hunniee!" Rengek Luhan.

"Haha.. Mian..mian.."

"Hunnie sih, kenapa tiba-tiba mencium pipi Lulu.." Gerutu Luhan.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Sehun iseng.

"Seperti ini.." Ucap Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Sehun. Tak sadar akan perlakuannya.

"E-eh.. Mi-miaan.. A-aku hanya menirukan apa yang hunnie lakukan kepada ku.." Ucap Luhan malu dan menunduk. Tak lama, pipinya mulai bersemu.

"Tak apa Lu.. Aku senang dicium oleh mu.. Apalagi kalau disini.." Ucap sehun menunjuk bibir merahnya.

"Byuntae!" Pekik Luhan dan hanya di respon oleh Sehun dengan tawa nya.

.

.

"Lulu mau yang meraah.."

"Biru saja Luuu..."

"Meraah"

"Biruuu.."

"Aissh.. Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali luuu..."

"Pokoknya Lulu mau yang meraaahh.."

"Hhhh.. Bagaimana kalau ungu?"

"Ungu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyeritkan dahi nya.

"Ungu?kenapa harus ungu?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Biru campur merah kan ungu.." Jelas Sehun.

"Jadi?"

"Maksudnya gini, Lulu ku sayang.. Kau lihatkan? Kalau ungu itu bagus, malah mengalahkan indahnya warna yang sebelumnya.. Begitu lah kita Lu, kita harus menciptakan yang baru juga, yang lebih bagus dari kita. Kita harus bisa membuat hidup kita menjadi lebih baik dengan bersatunya kita.. " Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Mulutnya hampir bergetar menjelaskan itu semua, mengingat dia akan pergi meninggalkan luhannya ini.

"Baiklah.. Lulu mau yang ungu.." Ucapnya girang.

Merekapun membawa padlock ungu itu ke kasir dan membayarnya,

"Lulu mau yang nuliss.." Rengek luhan lagi, sehun terkekeh kecil lalu memberikan padlock serta spidol hitam itu.

"Luhan Sehun" begitulah yang ditulis luhan disana.

Nama mereka berdua.

"Aigoo.. Tulisanmu sangat jelek.." Ejek Sehun yang sebenarnya _'tulisanmu sangat cantik' _

Luhan hanya tertawa tidak menanggapi ledekan Sehun.

Lalu mereka membawanya ke alam luas dimana tempat untuk mengunci padlock mereka itu.

"Katanya jika kau mengunci nya di tempat yang tinggi, harapanmu akan terjadi.." Ujar Luhan,

"Kau mau aku manjat?" Tanya Sehun dengan watados nya.

"Anio... Hehehe.. Baiklah kita pasang di tempat yang itu saja ya, Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun sambil menunjuk gagang besi yang tingginya tidak terlalu tinggi dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun,

Mereka lalu sama-sama memasangnya,

"Saranghae Hunnie.." Ujar Luhan sambil mengecup bibir Sehun singkat.

"Nado Lu.. Nado.." Balas Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Tidak memerdulikan keadaan sekitar.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, tak ada percakapan diantara Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun sedang mengemasi pakaiannya, yang akan dibawanya besok.

Itu penyebab nya dia tidak bisa bertemu luhan.

Sesekali dia mengeluarkan cairan beningnya ketika memasukkan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Luhan.

Dia sungguh tidak sanggup meninggalkan Luhan.

Sementara di rumah Luhan, luhan sedang sibuk dengan tugas rumahnya.

Mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, dan mengerjakan presentasinya. Yang akan ditampilkannya besok di sekolah,

Dia sesekali menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan mengarah langsung ke kamar Sehun,

_'Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Kamarnya lempang sekali..' _Batin luhan melihat kamar sehun yang hanya tinggal kasur,

Dia kemudian mengalihkan kembali pikirannya ke presentasi nya ini.

.

.

.

"Kemana Sehun? Apa dia terlambat?" Gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia juga tak berhenti menatap bangku Sehun yang kosong, bangku disamping nya,. Kemana Sehun. Itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Setelas 2 mata pelajaran berlalu, seorang namja masuk kedalam kelas. Dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Matanya juga sedikit membengkak. Ya, itu Sehun. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"A-annyeong.." Ucap Sehun sedikit bergetar. Matanya bertemu dengan mata rusa itu. Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mari ucapkan perpisahan pada teman kita, Oh Sehun, dia mulai besok tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi. Keluarganya akan pindah ke Amerika, ini adalah hari terkahirnya, di sekolah ini.. Jadi baik-baiklah, ne?" Ucap guru mereka tegas,

"Ne.." Ucap yang lain serempak.. Kecuali untuk Luhan. Dia hanya menatap kosong Sehun. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan Kim Seosangnim tadi.

_'Pi-pindah? Sehun pindah?' _Batin Luhan.

Matanya segera berair,

"Baiklah Sehun.. Duduklah di tempat mu.." Ujar Kim Seosangnim lagi,

Sehun mengangguk, lalu duduk di tempat biasanya, disamping luhan.

Sehun menatap rindu Luhan. Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau Sehun tau kalau Dia sedang meneteskan air matanya.

"Lu..." Panggil Sehun pelan, tangannya hendak memegang tangan Luhan. Tapi apa daya, Luhan langsung menghempaskan tangan Sehun kasar.

"Diamlah. Aku mau fokus pada presentasi mereka.." Ucap Luhan bergetar acuh tak acuh, matanya berair dan akhirnya dia meneteskan air matanya. Sehun melihat itu, dia langsung menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jari nya. Luhan hanya diam akan perlakuan Sehun. Ini adalah air mata sedih campur dengan marah.

"Uljima lulu.. Uljima.." Ucap Sehun bergetar, lagi-lagi, luhan menghempaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, Xi Luhan," panggil kim seosangnim, luhan segera berdiri.

Dan langsung maju kedepan.

Bahkan mengucapkan kata '_Fighting!' _Saja mulut Sehun tidak mampu.

Luhan maju kedepan kelas. Tiba-tiba saja pokok-pokok tentang presentasi nya yang sudah tersusun baik di otaknya hilang begitu saja. Bibirnya kelu untuk berbicara, otaknya juga lambat bekerja. Pendengaran nya juga tiba-tiba menjadi tidak tajam

Dia hanya terdiam mematung disana.

Dan langsung mendapatkan sorakan ejekan dari teman sekelasnya.

Luhan kembali pada dirinya,

Matanya berair. Bukan, bukan karena presentasi nya yang gagal. Tapi mengingat bagaimana nanti hidupnya tanpa sehun.

Meskipun ini kegagalan yang pertama baginya, tapi dia tidak peduli akan itu.

Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya, terdiam menatap kosong lurus kedepan.

Sehun berair lagi, dia segera menggenggam tangan Luhan, kali ini, luhan tidak menghempaskannya. Dia membiarkannya. Tapi, sampai pelajaran berakhir, Luhan hanya diam seperti batu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Saat pulang pun dia mengabaikan Sehun yang terus mengajaknya pulang bersama,

Sampai-sampai sehun nekat dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Karena bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi.

Luhan sadar. Dia langsung berusaha keluar dari pelukan Sehun, yap, dia berhasil.

Dia langsung berlari, dengan air mata yang deras keluar dari mata rusa nya yang biasa mengeluarkan sinar-sinar keceriaannya.

Sehun selalu meneriakkan nama Luhan,

"Lulu! Berhenti lah! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Teriak Sehun yang sambil mengejar seorang remaja perempuan yang lari jauh di depannya.

"Menjelaskannya?! Menjelaskan apa!? Kau menganggap ku apa,eoh? Yeoja mu? Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu ku tentang kepindahan mu! Kau kira aku siapa!?" Lirih Luhan dengan nada meninggi, dia masih terus saja berlari. Sesekali, dia sedikit tergelincir karena jalanan yang licin.

"Lulu! Tolong! Berhentilah! Jalanan licin lu!" Pekik namja itu dibelakangnya. Lagi-lagi dia menghiraukannya,

Ya,jalanan di seoul memang sedang licin karena salju. Korea selatan memang sedang dalam musim dingin.

"Aku tak peduli!" Kali ini Luhan berteriak menjawab Sehun. Air matanya kian menderas, hingga mata nya buram dan sedikit kabur, tak sengaja, dia menginjak batu dan dikarenakan jalanan licin, dia tergelincir dan kepalanya mengenai bongkahan batu tadi, darah mengalir dari kepala bagian belakangnya, dia tak sadarkan diri.

"LULU!" Teriak namja itu histeris lalu berlari kearahnya, matanya segera berair dan mengeluarkan air mata,

"Lu! Bangun! Mian sayang, aku salah.. Bangunlah.." Ujar namja itu histeris sambil menepuk-nepukkan pipi Luhan, tak mendapat respon, dia langsung menggendong Luhan, darah bergelimang di baju seragamnya,

Dia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dia bahkan melupakan hp nya yang terjatuh disana.

.

.

.

"Hun, kita harus segera berangkat.. Pesawat akan terbang.." Ucap appa Sehun, Sehun hanya menghiraukan perkataan appa nya, dia terus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang kritis.

Luhan koma.

"Aku tidak bisa, appa.. Mengerti lah.." Ujar Sehun ditengah isakannya.

"Apa kau pikir Luhan akan mengingat mu, hahh? Setelah menderita penyakit itu? Ini permulaan yang bagus,Hun, dia tidak akan mengingatmu, jadi tak ada isak tangis lagi.. Pergilah Hun.." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan tetesan air matanya.

Dia sebenarnya tak mau luhan dan sehun berpisah. Tapi ini permulaan yang bagus. Dengan begitu mereka berdua bisa sama-sama melupakan.

Sehun masih mematung, setelah itu, dia tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk, matanya berair lagi. Dia menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang koma ini,

Menyakitkan bagi sehun melihat keadaan luhan sekarang ini.

Sehun sedikit menunduk, lalu mengecup kening Luhan lama. Mungkin baginya ini adalah kecupan terakhirnya.

"Goodbye, Lu.." Lirih sehun di telinga Luhan,

Setelah itu, dia perlahan membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan ICU. Lagi-lagi, dia tidak bisa menahan air mata nya agar tak keluar.

Kenangannya bersama Luhan terus terputar di kepalanya.

Eomma dan appa nya baru keluar dari ICU setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Lalu mereka ber tiga pergi ke mobil, dan menuju ke bandara dan segera terbang ke amerika.

10 tahun Sehun di amerika, dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk perempuan-perempuan disana. Dia masih tetap memikirkan Luhan, bayangkan jika kalian menjadi dirinya. Menahan rindu selama 10 tahun. Tidak mudah kan?

Akhirnya setelah memohon, dia diperbolehkan untuk bekerja. Appa dan Eomma Sehun sama sekali tidak memerbolehkan Sehun untuk bekerja. Dia diperbolehkan bekerja di toko Bubble Tea di Korea. Tentu saja Sehun langsung menyetujuinya. Mengingat bahwa Luhan juga yang dipikirnya masih berada di Korea.

Di pesawat, di tetap saja berdoa supaya dugaannya benar, bahwa Luhan masih di Korea. Dan, doa nya terkabul. Luhannya masih di Korea.

.

.

.

"Lu.. Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

Matanya sesekali melihat Luhan yang sedang merapikan diri di cermin.

Sehun tau, bahwa Luhan tidak yakin akan memakai pakaian itu. Pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Dan Sehun juga benci jika Luhan memakai pakaian menjijikkan itu.

"Jangan pakai itu Lu.." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"T-tapi aku disuruh memakainya.."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya sehun sambil meredam amarah nya.

"Seorang siswa memberiku pakaian ini, dan dia menyuruhku untuk memakainya.." Ucap Luhan.

_'Aigoo.. Luhan masih saja tetap polos. Harusnya dia sadar kalo siswa itu hanya mau melihat lekukan tubuhnya..' _

"Aku bilang jangan dipakai" ucap Sehun dingin.

"T-tapi, nanti dia bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati nya.."

_'Bagaimana dengan hati ku?' _Batin Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah.. Kalau kau tetap ingin memakainya, pakailah coat mu.." Saran Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung menyambar coat nya dan memakainya.

"Haa.. Begini lebih baik.." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kajja, Sehun.." Ajak Luhan dan Sehun langsung bangkit dari sofa.

Mereka akan pergi ke tempat kerja Luhan. Di Perpustakaan.

Setelah dari sini, mereka akan pergi ke Sungai Han. Ya, Sehun yang meminta nya.

.

.

.

"Yahh.. Noona.. Kenapa noona tidak memakai baju pemberian ku itu..?" Tanya siswa mesum itu di depan Luhan.

Sehun hanya mendecih keras melihat namja ini.

"Noona pakai kok.. Hanya saja dibalik coat ini.." Ucap luhan pelan, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Kalau gitu buka coat nya, noona.." Rengek namja byuntae itu.

Luhan perlahan mengangkat tangannya, jemari nya juga perlahan ingin membuka kancing coatnya yang paling atas.

Tapi, tangan putih Sehun langsung menahannya yang ingin membuka kancing hijau itu.

"Jangan.. Jangan dibuka.." Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Dan, kau. Carilah yang seusia mu.. Jangan terlalu mesum. Kau masih di JHS. Jangan berani-berani nya menggoda Luhan. Atau kau akan mendapatkan dirimu sendiri dengan tubuh tanpa kepala." Ucap Sehun dingin. Segera, namja itu langsung lenyap dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"G-gomawo Sehun.." Ucap Luhan pelan, dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi nya yang merah.

"Tak apa Lu.." Ucap Sehun. Amarahnya sudah mereda.

"Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, Hun.. Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Luhan, dia berdiri dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kita ke mall.." Ucap Sehun.

"Ke mall? Bukannya kau bilang kau ingin ke sungai han?"

"Tidak.. Tidak dengan pakaianmu yang seperti ini.."

"Tapi kan aku memakai coat?"

"Apa kau tidak gerah? Memakai coat di cuaca cerah seperti ini?"

"I-iya juga sih.. Baiklah, kajja Sehun.."

.

.

.

"Kau mau mengambil itu?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan sedang bimbang memilih crop tee yang sama modelnya, hanya saja beda warna. Yang satu warna putih, dan yang satu lagi warna peach.

"Jangan pakai crop tee.."

"Pakai ini.." Sambung sehun sambil memberikan sweater bewarna peach yang ada gambar boneka lucu di tengahnya.

"Sama saja jika kau memakai itu.. Itu juga terbuka.." Ucap Sehun seakan-akan tau apa yang dipikiran Luhan.

Luhan mengagguk lucu, dia membawanya ke kasir, Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Semuanya 200000 won. " ucap sang penjaga kasir.

Baru saja Luhan ingin mengambil dompet yang ada di tas nya, tapi, tangan Sehun langsung saja menjulur kan Kartu kredit nya.

"S-sehun"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau membayar nya? Kau tak perlu membayarnya, aku tadi baru saja ingin mengeluarkan dompet ku.."

"Aku hanya ingin membayar nya.. "

"huh.. dasar..." cibir Luhan yang hanya mendapatkan kekehan oleh Sehun.

"Cepat ganti bajunya, Lu.. aku akan menunggu mu.." Ucap Sehun usai tertawa.

"Ne, Sehunna.." ucap Luhan ceria lalu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

setelah mengganti pakaian terbuka tadi dengan sweater dan celana panjang bewarna hitam pekat tadi, Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

"Pantas saja siswa-siswa itu tergila-gila pada mu, Lu, bercermin lah, kau seperti bukan berusia 20 tahunan, tapi kau lebih mirip usia 15 tahunan.." ucap Sehun masih memandangi wajah baby face Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, dengan pipi yang bersemu merah tipis-tipis.

"_wajahmu bahkan seperti tidak berubah Lu.. Hampir sama waktu kita sekolah dulu.."_ Lirih Sehun di dalam hati nya.

"Kajja Sehun.. kita kemana? Ke sungai han, bukan?"

"Anio.. Karena kita sudah terlanjur di mall, kita lebih baik menonton saja,,"

"Menonton? Bioskop maksudmu?"

"Iya Luhan.. jadi apa lagi?" ucap Sehun lucu melihat tingkah lucu Luhan yang seperti nya salah tingkah.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun,

"err.. a-ani.. aku hanya merasa aneh.. aku tidak pernah pergi ke bioskop bersama namja.. aku palingan pergi ke sana bersama Baekkie, Kyungie" ucap Luhan malu-malu, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia pikir Sehun akan tertawa sekeras mungkin, setelah mengetahuinya yang belum pernah kencan. Tapi sehun ternyata hanya tersenyum hangat.

Dia mengangkat wajah Luhan, agar menghadapnya.

"Kau berpikir aku akan mengetawai mu kan?" ucap Sehun tersenyum sangat lembut, tangannya perlahan mengusap pipi kanan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku beruntung, kan? bisa menjadi orang yang pertama mangencani mu?" ucapnya lagi lembut.

"I-ini kencan?"

"Tentu saja ini kencan, Lu.. " ucap Sehun sedikit terkekeh sambil terus mengusap pipi Sehun.

"A-aku.. e-emm.. a-aku belum browsing film apa yang bagus.." ucap Luhan salah tingkah. pipinya bersemu merah lagi karena usapan Sehun.

"itu tidak penting.." bisik Sehun,

"A-aah.. Sehun jangan terlalu dekat.. pipi ku selalu panas jika kau terlalu dekat.." ucap Luhan jujur. Sehun sedikit tertawa, dia kemudian menjauhkan jaraknya sekitar 30cm dari Luhan.

"Baiklah Luhan, Kajja,," ucap Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Kalau tadi dari tadi Luhan lah yang mengajak Sehun, kali ini sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus film horror?" tanya Luhan saat sudah menempat kan bokongnya ke bangku bioskop. Mereka sudah di dalam bioskop, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menonton film horror, "sshh.. film akan dimulai." bisik Sehun. Luhan hanya mempoutkan mulutnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menonton "Mercy", film horror asal negeri barat sana. ini adalah akal licik Sehun. Dia berharap bahwa Luhan akan memeluk nya saat hantu nya masuk.

Tapi...

Hantu nya bahkan sudah beberapa kali muncul. bahkan adegan mengerikan juga tak jarang muncul. Tapi, lihat lah reaksi Luhan. Dia hanya terus konsen dengan layar raksasa yang ada di depannya. Jika adegan seramnya muncul, dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

Sehun sebal. Dia bahkan tak menolah ke layar itu. pandangannya hanya tertuju pada yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk dengan film dan nachosnya.

'_Dia sungguh tak takut.. haaa.. Gagal semua rencana ku..' _guman Sehun. Dia sebal akan ulahnya sendiri,

Aneh bukan? ya.. bukan Oh Sehun namanya kalau bukan aneh.

"Sehun.." ucap Luhan yang pandangan nya masih tidak dialihkannya.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun kesal..

"Kau ketakutan ya? makanya kau tak melihat ke layar?"

"Ne! Aku ketakutan.." jawabnya ketus. Dia sangat kesal.

"Huuh.. baiklah.. kau bisa memelukku kalau ketakutan.." ucap Luhan. Dia sepertinya tak sadar apa yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari mulutnya.

Sehun segera tersenyum manis. Bukan.. bukan.. bukan tersenyum manis. tapi tersenyum licik.

"S-Sehun! apa yang kau lakukan..?" pekik Luhan, saat Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dan mendaratkan kepalanya di atas pundak Luhan,

"Kau bilang kalau aku takut, aku boleh memeluk mu, bukan?"

"tapi hantu nya bahkan belum muncul.. "

"tapi aku sudah takut.." rengek Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Dia agak mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun agar dirinya juga nyaman.

Lihatlah sekarang. Sehun menginginkan Luhan yang memeluknya, tapi, keadaan menjadi sebaliknya. Sehun yang memeluk Luhan.

.

.

.

"Aku aneh dengan mu.. kau namja yang aneh.." ucap Luhan sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea nya.

Mereka kini sudah ada di toko milik Orang tua sehun. Toko Bubble Tea.

"Aneh?" Sehun bertanya

"Entahlah.. aneh.. aneh saja menurutku.." ucap Luhan pelan.

'_termasuk membuatku berdegup kencang hanya karena kau memelukku tadi.. kau sangat aneh..' _batin Luhan.

'_pelukannya tadi sangat hangat, aku seperti pernah merasakannya sebelumnya..' _ batinnya lagi.

Dia kembali mengingat nya lagi. dan, ya hal itu terjadi lagi.. Nyeri dan sakit kepala kembali menggerayangi kepala Luhan.

'_Kau kedinginan?'_

'_Ya.. tapi tak apa kok hunnie..'_

'_aku tak percaya pada mu..' ujar namja itu lalu memeluk erat tubuh yeoja itu. pelukannya sangat hangat. mengalahkan dinginnya cuaca kota Seoul ini._

Suara-suara namja dan yeoja itu mulai terdengar oleh dirinya. Kepalanya juga semakin sakit. Sesekali tangannya juga memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Kata-kata Sehun menyadarkan dirinya. Dia kembali pada tubuhnya. segera, dia langsung tersenyum.

"Gwenchanna?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku tak apa.." yakin Luhan sambil tersenyum teduh.

"Kau mau pulang? Ini sudah agak malaman.." ajak Sehun.

"Kau mengusirku?" canda Luhan.

"Aniooo.. bukan begitu maksudku.." kesal Sehun.

"haha.. aku bercanda Hunnie.." ucap Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"H-Hunnie?" Sehun gelagap mendengar nama kecilnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak didengarnya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka? aah- mian. aku tak aka-"

"tidak.. tidak.. aku sangat suka dengan panggilan mu itu.." potong Sehun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?" ucap Luhan riang.

"Tentu saja.. Orang yang sangat kucintai dulu sangat senang memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu.." ucap Sehun riang.

Jleebbb!

Luhan seakan jatuh dari langit ke tujuh..

sangat sakit baginya..

Senyum Luhan memudar perlahan. matanya berair.

"Ya.. tentu saja dengan orang yang kau cintai itu." lirih Luhan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. menahan agar tangisnya tidak keluar.

"Lu, kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Ani.. aku tak apa.. Kau bisa mengantar kau pulang? aku sangat menginginkan bantal ku sekarang ini.." lirih Luhan.

'_Lebih tepatnya aku ingin menenggelamkan kepala ku di dalam bantalku dan menangis sepuasnya..' _batin Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan mendahului Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dia terus memandang Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tak apa.. Aku masuk dulu ya.." ucap Luhan buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Dia langsung menguncinya, dan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya.

Dia mulai menangis sekencang kencangnya.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia tetap saja menangis.

Sakit baginya, Karena baginya ini adalah saat pertama dia mencintai seorang namja, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga dia sakit hati. hanya karena perasaannya sendiri,

.

.

.

annyeoooongg.. aku kembali lagiiiii^^

Ada yang rindu dengan epep ini? ._. engga ada ya? haha.. #ketawagaring

Maafya.. yang bosen sama ff ini.. maaf juga yang ga pengen flashbacknya sekaligus.. udah terlanjur dibuatinn ;'

Maaf juga karena mungkin lama kambek nya.. :" aku terlalu galau akan Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengan banyak yeoja.. :" galau men, galauuuu #abaikan

Nah.. yang nanya soal ulang tahun Sehun, itu mungkin ada di chap berikutnya.. dan mungkin chap depan bakalan jadi ending.. huhuhuhuuu :"

tapi, entar aku bakalan post story baruu :v ga ada yang mau baca ya? yasudahlah, #akutuhgabisadiginiin :"v

Kalau pengen nge kritik, langsung review aja ^^ kritik pedas juga gapapa, asalkan bahasa nya teratur (?)..

makasi sebelumnya sama yang udh review.. yang nge fav sm follow.. gomawo chingudeuuull..

yang baca juga jangan lupa review ya,, aku butuh review supaya semangat^^..

maaf ya ga sempat ngebales satu-satu reviewnya..

makasi juga silent readers.. review doong :"

baiklah kalau gitu..sampai jumpa di chap depan yaa^0^/

Annyeoooooonggg w


	7. Chapter 7

(Aku saranin bacanya sambil denger "My Turn To Cry" by EXO. Ga ada nyambung2nya sih, tapi coba aja^^)

Please... Remember Me

Title : Please.. Remember me

Author : luluhanbyun

Rate : T

Maincasts : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

Pairing : Hunhan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : Romance gagal :v

(Warning! : typo persebaran, romance gak jadi, cerita gaje, genderswitch!)

"Ya! Sehun-ah! kenapa kau sangat ingin pergi ke sungai han? kita kan sudah pergi ke sini baru baru ini! apa kau tak bosan?" gerutu Luhan.

'_Kau memang belum mengingat semua nya Lu.. itu dulu adalah tempat favoritmu. bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau kau bosan ke sini?' _Lirih Sehun dalam hati.

"aku tidak bosan Lu.." lirih Sehun. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi datar.

"aah... kau payah.. Aku bosan Sehun-ah.. ah! bagaimana kalo kita pergi ke toko Bubble tea itu? ayolah sehun-ah.. aku sangat menyukai Bubble tea!" rengek Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar. _'paling tidak, ada yang tak berubah dari mu, Lu.. Kau masih saja senang merengek dan menyukai Bubble Tea'_ batin nya lagi di dalam hati.

"aah.. baiklah Luhan.." ucap Sehun dan mulai melangkah bersama Luhan ke toko Bubble Tea itu.

"Kau ingin apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku? Taro! Rasa Taro!" seru Luhan, lagi, sehun terkekeh mendengar nya.

"satu taro bubble tea dan satu chocolate bubble tea.." pinta Sehun pada pelayannya,

Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu tak lama, dia memberi pesanan Sehun itu,

Tapi, tangan Luhan segera mengambil alih minuman mereka itu.

"Biar aku saja Sehun-ah.." ucap nya sambil memegang Bubble tea itu.

"Tak usah Luhan.. Aku saja.." ucap Sehun mau mengambil kembali minuman itu lagi.

"Waahh.. kalian pasangan yang manis.." celetuk pelayan tadi yang terus melihat kegiatan rampas-merampas-bubble tea tadi.

Luhan terdiam seketika, otaknya mencerna apa yang dikatakan pelayan tadi. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Bubble tea tadi sudah tak ada di genggamannya, melainkan sudah berada pada tangan Sehun.

"Mianhamnida, Eonnie.. Tapi kami bukan-"

"Terimakasih.." potong Sehun pada kalimat Luhan yang belum selesai.

Pelayan tadi tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Selamat menikmati.." lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan menatap sebal kepada Sehun.

'_apa maksudnya? aku memang ingin menjadi pasangan dengannya. Tapi, ini aneh! kami bahkan tak pernah menjalani hubungan itu, kenapa dia meng iya kannya?' _batin Luhan,

"Wae?" tanya Sehun sambil menyedot bubble tea nya.

"Neo! Kenapa kau meng iya kan mereka?" tanya Luhan agak meninggikan nada nya.

"Aku tak meng iya kan nya, aku hanya ber terimakasih.." ucap Sehun santai.

"Tapi berkat kata terimakasih mu itu, dia menganggap kita pasangan, pabbo!" ucap Luhan kesal.

'_Kita memang pasangan Lu.. Kita memang pasangan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.. Tak ada dari kita yang memutuskan hubungan. Jadi sampai sekarang kita masih rersmi berpacaran..' _Lirih Sehun dalam hati. Dia sedikit kecewa mendengar kata-kata Luhan tadi.

"Ya.. mana tau kita dapat diskon besar.." ucap Sehun santai.

Luhan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sangat imut sekarang! Jika kalian melihatnya, mungkin kalian tak akan tahan dan akan langsung mencubit gemas pipinya.

Sehun bahkan tak tahan dengan kelebihan imut yang dimiliki Luhan. Keberanian muncul dalam diri nya. Dia mendekatkan wajah nya kepada Luhan yang ada di depannya, badannya terhalang oleh meja. Mata nya tertuju pada bibir plum milik Luhan. Detik kemudian Bibir Sehun langsung mendarat pada bibir Luhan yang mengerucut itu. Mata nya mnutup, berbanding terbalik dengan Mata Luhan yang membalak! bagaimana pun, dipikirannya bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertama nya! Jantung Luhan berdegup 3 kali lebih cepat. Serasa jantung ini akan segera pecah. Perlahan, bibir Luhan sudah tidak mengerucut lagi, dia hanya diam, mencerna apa yang diperlakukan namja di depannya ini. Tak ada kegitan Melumat yang dilakukan Sehun. Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, Dia hanya menunjukkan berapa merindunya dia pada yeoja ini, sekaligus pada bibirnya. Luhan segera sadar, Mata nya berair. Dia bukan benci dengan ciuman ini. Bahkan dia senang mendapatkan ciuman dari Sehun. Tapi, ini aneh bagi nya! sekaligus menyakitkan! Bagaimana pun ini terlalu cepat bagi nya! Di pikirannya bahwa Sehun sedang menunggu orang yang dicintai nya kembali ke pelukannya.

Dia begitu sakit. Karena bagi nya ini bukan ciuman kasih sayang. Ini ciuman yang seharusnya ditujukan pada yeoja yang disukai sehun itu. yang tidak diketahui oleh dirinya yaitu dirinya sendiri. Dia langsung mendorong bahu Sehun, dan akhirnya ciuman mereka lepas. Air mata nya jatuh. Tepat di depan Sehun. Dia mengusap kasar air mata nya itu yang terus saja keluar deras. Dia mengambil tas nya, dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang masih saja diam mematung.

tangan Sehun mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini, Sehun!" gumamnya. Dia tak berhenti menyalahkan diri nya sendiri. Merutuki rasa rindu nya yang sudah kelewat batas. Merutuki kebodohannya. Kata "Bodoh" juga tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya yang ditujukan pada diri nya sendiri.

Sehun melipat tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya itu. Seorang namja tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. tepatnya ditempat Luhan duduk tadi.

"Kau terlalu cepat, Hun.." celetuk namja itu,

perlahan, Sehun menegakkan leher nya, mata nya menatap lemah ke namja di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"Sejak perilaku nekat mu kepada Luhan tadi. Kau sungguh berani, Hun.." jawab Jongin.

"Kau melihat nya? Kau melihat kebodohan ku tadi? Bagaimana ini Kai, Dia akan membenci ku.." lirih Sehun frustasi.

"Dia tidak akan membenci mu, Hun.. Dia hanya terkejut, Bagaimana pun baginya itu adalah ciuman pertama nya.." ucap Kai.

"Dia terkejut? Aku rasa tidak, Kai.. Dia sampai meneteskan air mata nya.." ucap Sehun parau.

"Ini semua..." ucap Kai gantung, "Salah paham" sambungnya lagi.

Sehun menatap Kai, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku tak bisa memberi penjelasannya. Yang jelas, Dia selalu menangis saat kau menceritakan tentang gadis yang kau sukai itu, yang itu sebenarnya dirinya sendiri.. Kau tahu, Sehun-ah? Dia seperti nya mencintai mu lagi, untuk yang kedua kali lagi." ucap Kai, menyemangati Sehun.

"Kau tak berbohong kan, Kai?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Tetap saja, aku tak percaya.." ucap Sehun lagi,

Sementara di Toko bubble tea sedang ada kegiatan mari-saling-percaya, Kini Luhan sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya. Air mata nya sudah berhenti. Dia mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi. Tangannya mulai naik dan menyentuh bibir nya.

Dia seperti pernah merasakan ciuman ini sebelumnya. Rasa manis ini. Ya! Dia yakin pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya..

Dia mulai mengingat lagi,

Dan, kilasan masa lalu mulai muncul, Gambaran terlintas di otak nya. Pemandangan Sungai Han, rumput, dan bintang-bintang.. Dia seperti tidak asing dengan gambaran-gambaran ini. '_Ini bukannya mimpi ku yang hari itu?'_ batin Luhan. gambaran itu terlintas di kepalanya seiring sakit kepala yang luar biasa mendatangi kepalanya. Dia tak memerdulikan sakit kepala nya itu, Dia berusaha mengingat lagi, Dan kini, gambar seorang namja terlintas di kepala nya. Dia seperti mengenal namja ini. Seorang namja yang berambut coklat gelap. Namja itu sedang membelakangi diri nya di dalam kilasan kilasan ini. Tapi, sebelum dia berbalik, Sakit kepala langsung menghajar kepala Luhan, menyebabkan dia mengurungkan niat untuk mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Dia kini sudah sampai di apartemennya.

Dia kesini bukan untuk tidur, tetapi hendak mengambil baju tidur nya dan baju ganti nya.

Dia akan menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Yap, mereka berdua satu apartemen,

Tenang saja, Dia tak bakalan pindah kok, Dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia tak mau canggung jika bertemu dengan Sehun nanti, maka nya dia untuk sementara tak mau bertemu dengannya.

Setelah memasukkan baju-baju nya kedalam tas nya, dia segera keluar dari apartemennya.

Dia lalu mengambil taksi dan pergi menuju apartemen Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Lu? Ada apa kau kemari?" ucap Baekhyun memberi coklat panas kepada Luhan,

"Ya, Lu.. Tak biasanya.." ucap Kyungsoo sehabis menutup pintu apartemen.

"Aku sedang tidak mau berada di apartemen ku.." ujar Luhan lalu menyeruput coklat panas yang baru diberikan Baekhyun tadi.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"haaah.." hela Luhan..

"Ini tentang... Sehun" ucap Luhan, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa,

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia... menciumku" ucap Luhan hati-hati sambil menutup telinga nya, Dia mengira Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan teriak sampai gendang nya pecah.

"Dia menciummu?" Ucap kedua sahabatnya ini bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian biasa saja? Aku kira kalian akan teriak, makanya aku menutup telinga ku.." sebal Luhan,

Kedua sahabat nya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. Tak apa Lu.. Coba ceritakan pada ku bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" tanya Baekhhyun lembut,

"Begini, tadi kan kami pergi ke toko bubble tea, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia mencium ku.. dan rasanya... manis" ucap Luhan membayangkan bagaimana kejadian tadi.

"Dan yang aneh nya.. Aku seperti pernah merasakan ciuman itu, baek, soo.. A-aku.. entahlah.. aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya" sambung Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertatapan. Lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh iya! Baek, Soo.. kalian kan sudah lama menjadi sahabat ku.." celetuk Luhan, yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari kedua nya,

"Kalian juga ada dalam kecelakaan itu, kan?" tanya Luhan, dan dijawab lagi oleh anggukan dari keduanya.

"Kalian juga tahu, bahwa aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa saat itu kan?" lagi-lagi disambu oleh anggukan.

"Apa kalian tahu? Apa yang dulunya sangat berarti bagi ku dulu? Entahlah.. seperti... seorang namja... mungkin?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Ne.. Ada Lu." kini Kyungsoo membuka suara nya.

"Seorang namja." sambung Baekhyun.

"Dia dulu adalah pacar mu.. Kalian berpacaran 4 hari sebelum kejadian itu.." kata Kyungsoo

"Kalian berkenalan saat kalian masih TK. Kau sendiri yang dulu menceritakannya. Aku tak menyangka kini aku yang bercerita tentang masa lalu mu" sambung Kyungsoo

"Kami sudah lama menunggu mu untuk menanyakan hal ini.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalian mulai dekat sejak itu, dan- astaga Lu!" seru Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memegang kepalanya dengan mimik wajah kesakitan. Dia mulai merasakan sakit kepala (lagi) yang luar biasa.

"Lanjutkan, Baek, Soo!" seru Luhan masih saja memegang kepalanya,

"Tidak! Jika ini menyebabkan mu kesakitan, kami tidak akan melanjutkannya! mungkin kau harus mengingat nya sendiri,," ucap Kyungsoo khawatir sambil memegang pundak Luhan,

"Aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo.. Kau mungkin harus mengingatnya sendiri, Lu.." Tambah Baekhyun,

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemas, Tangannya kini sudah tidak memegang kepalanya lagi.

"Baiklah Lu.. kita sebaiknya tidur.. mana tau kalau kau tidur sakit kepalanya mulai sembuh?" saran baekhyun dan diterima oleh anggukan dari Luhan.

Mereka segera pergi ke kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo,

Mereka berdua membiarkan Luhan untuk tidur duluan,

setelah Luhan terlelap, terjadilah dialog antara mereka berdua

"Semoga dia bisa secepatnya mengingat Sehun.. Aku sungguh kasian pada sehun.. " ujar Kyungsoo, dan diterima oleh Baekhyun dengan anggukan pelan,

"Kajja Baekhyun.. Kita juga harus tidur.. Selamat tidur, Baekkie.." Ucap Kyungsoo membenarkan selimutnya,

"Ne, selamat tidur Kyungie.." balas Baekhyun,

Lalu mereka berdua terlelap.

'_Aku... Dimana?' _lirih Luhan di dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia bisa berada disini..

Luhan P.o.V ( Point of View ) –

Tiba-tiba saja aku disini.

Ini.. ini di dekat Sungai Han..

Dan.. dingin.. ah.. Disini sedang musim dingin ternyata..

"Lulu! Berhenti lah! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

Teriak seorang remaja laki-laki yang umurnya 15 tahun itu sambil mengejar seorang remaja

perempuan yang lari jauh di depannya.

'_Bukannya ini m__i__mpi ku yang hari itu?' _gumam ku,

'_Namja itu.. Yeoja itu.. sungguh.. aku seperti mengenal keduanya..'_

"Menjelaskannya?! Menjelaskan apa!? Kau menganggap ku apa,eoh? Yeoja mu? Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu ku tentang kepindahan mu! Kau kira aku siapa!?" Lirih yeoja itu dengan nada meninggi, dia masih terus saja berlari.

'_Sungguh.. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang ku mimpikan hari itu..' _ lirihku lagi.

'_Dan, nama 'Lulu' itu.. aku sungguh tak asing dengan itu..' _sambung ku,

Aku ikut berlari mengikuti namja itu, aku bertaruh.. sebentar lagi pasti yeoja itu akan jatuh dan batu mengenai kepalanya..

"Lulu! Tolong! Berhentilah! Jalanan licin lu!" Pekik namja itu dibelakangnya. Lagi-lagi dia menghiraukannya,

'_Dasar yeoja aneh! tak bisa kah kau berhenti?! Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya!' _gumam ku. Sungguh, aku sangat jenggah dengan perilaku yeoja ini!

"Aku tak peduli!" Kali ini yeoja itu berteriak menjawab namja itu.

'_Dasar keras kepala! Tak tahu kah kau sebentar lagi ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa mu?' _ kesal ku melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan yeoja ini.

Ku lihat Air matanya kian menderas, hingga mata nya buram dan sedikit kabur, tak sengaja, dia menginjak batu dan dikarenakan jalanan licin, dia tergelincir dan kepalanya mengenai bongkahan batu tadi,

darah mengalir dari kepala bagian belakangnya, dia tak sadarkan diri. Aku sedikit ternganga melihat name tag di baju nya. Ti-Tidak.. tidak mungkin! aku melihat name tag namja tadi yang mulai mendekat itu.

"XI LUHAN"

"OH SEHUN"

I-ini tak mungkin! Ini tak mungkin terjadi!

Yeoja kekanak-kanakan ini adalah diri ku?!

Ja-jadi inilah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu itu?!

D-dan, namja itu? namja itu adalah Sehun?!

"LULU!" Teriak sehun itu histeris lalu berlari kearah ku yang waktu masih remaja ( Teen Luhan ), matanya segera berair dan mengeluarkan air mata,

_Sungguh.. Aku merasa sangat bersalah!_

'_Sehun? aku minta maaf atas perilaku ku yang kekanak-kanakan.. aku sangat menyesal.. aku sangat bodoh.. aku kini mengingat semua nya. Aku mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis kita.. aku mengingat apa panggilan ku untuk mu.. aku mengingat panggilan mu untuk ku.. aku mengingat bagaimana rasa kau menciumku.. aku mengingat bagaimana kejadian-keajdian manis itu. semuanya,. Kalau saja aku tidak berlari dan membiarkan mu menjelaskan semuanya, kita mungkin tidak begini.. aku mungkin tidak menyakiti mu.. aku baru sadar.. ternyata yeoja yang selama ini kau katakan adalah diri ku . aku bodoh hunnie.. aku bodoh..' _lirih ku sambil menangis sekencang-kencang nya.. aku kini mengingat semuanya..

"Lu! Bangun! Mian sayang, aku salah.. Bangunlah.." Ujar Sehun histeris sambil menepuk-nepukkan pipi ku itu, tak mendapat respon, Sehun langsung menggendong ku, darah bergelimang di baju seragamnya,

Sehun segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

'_Seperti ini kah rasa cinta mu pada ku, Hunnie..? Kau pasti sangat sakit saat aku tak mengenal mu hari itu..' _Lirih ku lagi, tangisan ku kian mengeras,

Aku melihat sebuah handphone. yang tak secanggih sekarang.

Itu Handphone Sehun. aku ingat itu!

Kini aku menyadari satu hal.

Aku koma disaat dia harus naik pesawat.

Handphone nya jatuh disini, dan mengakibatkan dia harus membeli handphone baru di amerika sana.

Dia tidak mengingat nomorku, aku tau dia sangat payah dalam menghapal. Dan itu yang menyebabkan kami hilang komunikasi selama 10 tahun ini.

Dan dia kembali ke korea, hanya untuk melihat ku, tapi aku malah tak mengingat nya.

Kini aku ingat akan semuanya.. aku ingat masa remaja ku.. aku ingat masa kecil ku..

Aku kini sudah kembali.. Xi Luhan sudah kembali..

Mungkin, ini yang menyebabkan ku menutup hati ku untuk semua namja..

Aah.. Bodohnya aku tadi, sampai menangis di depannya karena dia menciumku..

Dia pasti mengira aku membenci nya..

Sungguh! Kau sangat bodoh, Xi Luhan!

Author's P.o.V –

Luhan terbangun. Terbangun dari mimpinya.

Dia segera melompat dari tempat tidur, membuat 2 orang sahabatnya itu bangun,

Luhan tak memerdulikannya, dia langsung mengambil coat milik Kyungsoo yang tergantung.

Diluar hujan. Tapi dia ingin langsung bertemu dengan Hunnie nya.

"Lu? Kau mau kemana? Di luar hujan!" ujar Kyungsoo melihat luhan yang ingin keluar dari pintu apartemen.

"Aku sudah mengingat semua nya.. Aku ingin menemui Hunnie ku.. Untuk menjelaskan semua nya.." ucap Luhan lalu segera menghilang dari penglihatan 2 sahabatnya ini,

Dia bahkan lupa mengambil Handphone nya dan payung,

Dia menunggu taksi, dengan keadaan basah kuyup, tapi tak ada satu pun taksi yang lewat.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke apartemen Sehun.

Agak jauh, tapi dia akan menempuhnya,

Dia berlari di tengah hujan, membiarkan hujan itu membasahi diri nya.

Sesekali bibirnya bergetar menahan dingin yang menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dia menghiraukan sakit kepalanya.. terlalu lama berada di bawah rintikan hujan memang membuat kepalanya sakit.

Setelah 2 jam berjalan di tengah hujan, akhirnya dia sampai di depan apartemen sehun,

Dia memencet bel apartemen sehun dengan tidak sabaran..

sesekali dia mengetuknya,

Tapi, tak ada respon dari dalam.

Badannya sangat lemah. Bisakah kau bayangkan berada di bawah hujan selama kurang lebih 2 jam?

Wajahnya sangat pucat, rambutnya basah, Bibirnya sesekali bergetar, dan badannya panas tinggi.

Dia terus memencet bel, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

Dia duduk, menekukkan lututnya, Dan menangis sejadi-jadi nya di atas lututnya itu.

"Luhan?" lirih seorang namja mendekat kepadanya.

"LUHAN!" Seru namja itu lagi, dia berlari mendekat pada Luhan.

seakan mendapat tenaga, dia kini bisa berdiri, dan tersenyum sangat manis, dengan mata sayu nya itu.

"Hunnie?" lirih Luhan dan segera berhambur ke pelukan Sehun.

Tangisan keluar lagi dari mata Luhan, Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Hunnie.. Mianhae.." ucap Luhan ditengah isakannya.

'_Hunnie? panggilan itu.. sudah lama aku ingin mendengar panggilan itu..' _batin Sehun.

Sehun segera menggendong Luhan, Dia tahu, bahwa Luhan sangat lemah.

setelah berada di dalam apartemen, Barulah Sehun menurunkan Luhan.

"Tak apa lu.. tak usah minta maaf.. itu salahku.. aku harusnya tak menciummu tiba-tiba.." ucap Sehun menatap mata Luhan,

Luhan menangis lagi, dia memeluk Sehun lagi..

"Bukan karena itu.. aku minta maaf Hunnie.. aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan.. jika aku tak kekanak-kanakan, aku tak mungkin tersandung batu dan terkena amnesia sialan ini.. aku minta maaf Hunnie.. aku menyesal.." isak Luhan.

Sehun seketika menegang.

"Kau sudah mengingat nya, Lu? Kau mengingat semuanya?" tanya Sehun

"Ne.. Aku mengingat semua nya, Hunnie.. aku memang bodoh Hunnie.. ini semua salahku.." ucap Luhan sambil menangis

"Ssshh.. ini bukan salah mu.. Ini salahku yang memberi tahu mu terlambat.. aku minta maaf, Lulu.. Uljima sayang.. Sangat menyakitkan melihat mu menangis.." Ucap Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jari nya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Saranghae, Oh Sehunnie.." bisik Luhan

"Naddo.. Saranghae.. Xi Luhan.." balas Sehun,

Detik kemudian,Luhan dan sehun menutup mata mereka. Luhan lebih dulu mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun, Dia menautkan bibir nya ke bibir Sehun, Tak Ada yang melumat. Ini Ciuman melepas rindu.. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya, kegiatan lumat-melumat itu mulai terjadi, Sehun mulai melumat bibir bawah Luhan, dan Luhan hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi. itu sangat nikmat bagi keduanya,

Lalu keduanya melepaskan tautan mereka,

"Saranghae.." bisik Luhan ditelinga Sehun

"Naddo Rusa kecil ku.. " bisik Sehun balik..

.

.

.

"Good morning, hun.." Ucap Luhan sambil mencium kedua pipi Sehun secara bergantian.

"I-ini seperti mimpi.." Gumam Sehun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. Tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut ( poni ) Sehun yang sedikit menutupi wajah tampan kekasihnya ini.

"Apa aku perlu mencubitmu keras-keras agar kau percaya bahwa ini bukan mimpi?" Kekeh Luhan, Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya, bahwa kau benar-benar kekasihku sekarang.."

"Mungkin itu yang membuat ku menolak semua namja, aku mungkin menunggumu tanpa ku sadari.." Sambung Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan pelan,

"Saranghae, Xi Luhan.."

"Nado" balas Luhan lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sehun.

"Mungkin, sudah terlambat, Hunnie.. Tapi, saengil chukkae, sehunnie, aku akan membelikan hadiah nya besok.." Ucap Luhan merasa bersalah.

Ulang tahun Sehun sudah lewat 8 hari yang lalu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiahku.. Kau lah hadiahnya,Lu.." Ucap Sehun lembut lalu mengusap pelan pipi Luhan.

"Mata ini adalah hadiahnya. Hidung ini juga, bibir ini juga, semua bagian dari dirimu adalah hadiahnya. Kau adalah hadiah yang termanis.." Ucap Sehun yang sedang menyentuh kelopak matanya,hidung dan bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum malu, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Tapi,tetap saja, aku punya permintaan Lu.." Celetuk Sehun disela kegiatannya yang sedang mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Apa itu? Akan ku kabulkan.." Ujar Luhan pelan-pelan. Takut-takut jika Sehun akan meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Itu bukan.. K-keperawanan ku kan?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut.

Sehun tertawa keras, "anio, Lulu.. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau menjadi isteri sah ku." Ujar Sehun setelah selesai tertawa

"Aku hanya meminta mu agar tak bekerja lagi.. Namja-namja disana sungguh genit. Mereka bahkan menyuruhmu memakai pakaian sialan itu.. Kau harusnya menolak Lu.. Bukannya menerimanya.. Pokoknya, aku tidak ingin kau bekerja lagi. Aku sudah bekerja. Kios Bubble Tea itu adalah milikku. Pendapatanku bahkan lebih dari cukup. Aku minta, jangan bekerja lagi.." Ucap Sehun tegas. Tapi tangannya tak berhenti mengusap kepala Luhan.

Luhan sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Sehun lega dengan respon Luhan. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

"Aku merindukan mu, Lu.. Sangat.." Bisik Sehun,

"Aku sudah disini.. Aku tak akan kemana-mana.."

.

.

.

"Hari yang melelahkan.." Hela Luhan, di balkon, sesekali dia menghirup udara dingin malam ini, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan.,

"Iya.. Ini sungguh sangat melelahkan.." Sambut Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Tapi,akhirnya kau menjadi isteri ku.." Sambungnya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Apa kau tak apa? Seharian kau memakai highheels.." Ujar Sehun,

Ya, memang, beberapa jam yang lalu acara pernikahan mereka baru selesai.

Setelah mengucap janji suci, mereka memang agak lama disana berdiri,

Apalagi untuk Luhan. Memakai high heels seharian memang membuat pegal.

Tapi, luhan tetap senang, ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tak apa.." Yakin Luhan.

"Apa sekarang kau siap untuk mempunyai makhluk imut yang akan tersimpan disini,nantinya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap perut ramping Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya,ya?" Kekeh Luhan, dia membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Aku tau kau lelah. Aku akan menahannya sampai kau siap, aku-" kalimat penyesalan Sehun terhenti begitu saja saat bibir Luhan mendarat di bibirnya. Luhan melumatnya pelan, lalu melepaskannya,

"Aku siap.. Berikan yang terbaik dari mu, Sehun.." Bisik Luhan,

"Berhubung 7 hari yang lalu adalah ulang tahun mu, aku tidak akan kasar.." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan,

Sehun yang nafsuan langsung membawanya ke tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Oh xihun, jangan jauh-jauh.." Ujar seorang laki-laki sambil mengejar anaknya itu.

"Ahaha.. Ne appa.." Ucap anaknya itu lalu mendekati appanya.

Segera, Sehun langsung menggendong anak laki-laki nya itu.

"Dimana eomma dan Xihan?" Tanya Zi Yu,

"Disana, di toko ice cream.."

"Ayo kita kesana,appa!^^"

"Ne, kajja.."

.

.

"Kai?kyungsoo?sejak kapan kalian disini?" Ujar Sehun lalu duduk disamping Luhan.

"Baru saja.. Ah? Inikah Xihun? Wah.. Dia sangat imut.. Mirip sekali dengan mu,Lu.." Ucap kyungsoo gemas lalu mencubit pipi Xihun.

"Xihun sangat mirip dengan mu,Lu.. Dan Xihan sangat mirip dengan Sehun.. " Ucap kyungsoo lalu mencubit gemas pipi Xihan, kembaran xihun.

Xihan tersenyum manis. Tapi berbeda dengan xihun, adiknya. Dia terus menatap seorang anak perempuan yang dipangku kyungsoo. Rambutnya di kucir. Matanya besar, mirip seperti kyungsoo, tapi senyumnya mirip seperti Kai.

"Berapa umur mu, xihan?" Tanya kai lembut.

"Aku? Aku 6 tahun.." Ucap xihan riang.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, xihun?" Tanya kai pada xihun.

"A-aku.. Aku 5 tahun.." Jawab xihun gugup.

"5 tahun? Wah, sama seperti Insoo.. Ayo insoo, ucapkan salam.."

"Annyeong, Kim Insoo imnida.." Ujar putri kyungsoo dan Kai itu. Lalu tersenyum manis.

Xihun terdiam menjadi batu. Baru kali ini dia melihat yeoja yang cantik selain kakaknya dan ibunya tentu saja.

Dan, sepertinya,

Hunhan akan berbesan dengan KaiSoo..

.

.

.

"Mereka berdua sudah tidur?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dan naik ke tempat tidur.

"Ne.. Setelah 2 jam, akhirnya mereka tidur.." Ucap Luhan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun,

"Kau adalah ibu dan isteri yang terbaik, Lu.." Puji Sehun lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan,

"Kau juga adalah suami serta ayah yang terbaik" luhan balik memuji,

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka berdua berhadapan,

"Aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai suami sepertimu.." Ujar Luhan lembut.

"Aku juga," balas Sehun sembari mengusap pipi Luhan,

"Saranghaeyo.." Ujar Luhan lembut, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Nado saranghae.." Ujar Sehun pelan lalu mencium bibir Luhan.

.

.

.

Kyyaaa,! Akhirnya ending nih T.T

Sebelumnya,maaf kalo ada typo, atau alur ga jelas..

Maaf nih, kalo ga dapet feel romance nya :"

Masih pemula :" aku bakalan belajar lebih baik lagi :)

Coba bacanya sambil denger lagu "My Turn To Cry" by EXO.. Ga nyambung sih, tapi coba aja :v

Makasih udah review, dan yg minta soal ultah Sehun, maaf, aku belum bisa buat yang maximal.. :"

Nge stuck parah nih soalnya :"

Yang minta NC lagi, sorry, aku ga bisa buat yang begituan, ga mahir :"

Btw, saengil chukkae Luhaanniiieee! :D

Semoga lu makin ganteng ya bang ;", makin sehat, makin manly :", dan semoga lu balik ke EXO #abaikan :"

Semoga lu sama exo hubungannya makin baik,ya? :"v I miss u luge :"

"10 in my eyes, 12 in my heart. We Are One!"

Exo saranghaja!^^

Makasih yg udh ngikutin cerita ini sampai ending, yang repot2 review,yang ngefav,yang ngefollow,silent readers, semuanya, gomawo chingu-deul,..^^

Mungkin besok mau ngepost story baru :v

Yang mau baca,silahkan^^ stay tune ya besok^^

Annyeong!^^ sampai jumpa di next story!^^


End file.
